


Finish Me

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Beating, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/ Sub biology, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, RACK - Freeform, SSC, Sub Dean Winchester, Think ABO only Dom/Sub and no slick, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, off-screen forced blow job, sub/ dom, trigger warning: mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean Winchester hates being a Sub. What he hates, even more, is that he can't find a Dom to satisfy his unique needs.After Dean accepted to Miss Dahlia's School of Etiquette for Doms and Subs, he is paired with a Dom isn't sure is up for the challenge.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 125
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is a work of fiction and not all statements and representations are accurate to BDSM culture. 
> 
> Please remember to be safe and kink responsibly!
> 
> THIS IS NOT ABANDONED I have really bad writers block.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretend you are in school, and you are reading over the rules or the lessons for the day. 
> 
> There are a lot of bullet points, so it is easier to follow along with what Meg and Charlie are teaching.

**Chapter One**

Miss Dahlia’s Boarding School for Doms and Subs was the premiere etiquette school on the west coast and still is today. Established in nineteen twenty-six as a matchmaking service for Doms to find their perfect Sub. When Dahlia discovered that many of the Subs and Doms wanted to explore more taboo sex, she decided to start a school. 

The curriculum has changed over time as it became more and more acceptable to show your kinks outside of the bedroom, but the standards have stayed the same. 

That's where Dean Winchester was headed at this moment, the place where his parents met and fell in love. He sighed as he looked out the window of the SUV that was taking him to school. He would be about an hour early, which was fine with Dean; he preferred to be early rather than late. He thought about what his mother had said before she passed away, that Dean was special and any Dom would be lucky to have him as their Sub. Much to Dean's annoyance. He still hasn't found the right Dom to satisfy his unique needs in the bedroom. The last Dom he was with wanted to change him to suit Dom’s own needs. Instead of letting Dean go to find someone who would fit his need, his father had to finally step in when Dean came home sporting a black eye and a busted lip. 

He was lost in thought as the fear of being paired with another asshole of a Dom clawed at the edges of his mind when the driver informed Dean that they were a block away from the school. He nodded and said thank you while looking around; he spotted the old victorian style home as they pulled up to the curb. 

Dean blew out the deep breath he had taken before stepping out of the car, walking around the back where the driver was waiting with his bags. This is where he would be staying for the next three years, learning about his kinks, what it means to be a Sub, and how to serve a Dom that complimented him. He thanked the driver before grabbing his bags and walking towards the house. 

He looked up at the old house, noticing how the white and red trim was peeling in different places; the matching red shutters greeted him as he walked up the creaking stairs. The porch seemed to wrap around the entire building; the front door had a beautiful inlay of stained glass surrounded by cherrywood that Dean thought had probably been there since the building was erected. He took a steadying breath before ringing the doorbell. The shrill noise echoed through the door; it wasn't too long after that, Dean heard footsteps shuffling towards the door. 

The woman who opened the door was of medium height; brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, her icy blue eyes looked Dean up and down before she spoke. 

“Can I help you?” she asked. 

“I'm Dean Winchester; I'm part of the new class, Miss,” he replied, keeping his eyes down. 

“Of course, Come in, I am Naomi Smith. You can call me Miss,” she smiled as she stepped back, opening the door further to allow Dean to step over the threshold. 

Dean looked around as he stepped in, rolling his large suitcase behind him. He followed Naomi, who talked a mile a minute about how Dean was early and how he would have to wait to be let into the pool house. That was where the subs were staying currently until they were matched up with the Dom that was best suited for their needs. Dean nodded in understanding; his sole focus was looking around the house as he followed her. It was vast and old; the hardwood floor creaked beneath their feet as they walked along the halls. The walls were lined with old photographs of the graduating classes from years prior. Dean didn't think to stop to find his parents, already knowing he could look for it later. 

The walls were an old ivory color, which seemed like they haven’t been painted in a very long time. Naomi pointed to the room to the left, saying that it was the dining room and how the kitchen was always open to getting anything he wanted during the day. 

When they reached the end of the hall, Naomi pushed open the door to reveal an office. It was small in size; the walls were dark brown with tan trim. It was a bit off-putting, the feeling Dean got when he walked in behind the woman; it was definitely a place he didn't want to return to. 

“Ok, Mr. Winchester, I need to get you a key, and here are a few things I need you to fill out. We will go over all of these when the other students arrive,” Naomi said as she walked around her oak desk. She gathered up the stack of papers and grabbed a key off the wall before handing everything over to Dean. 

“Thank you, Miss,” Dean replied, taking everything from the woman before she walked around her desk to the door while telling him to follow. 

Dean scrambled to grab his bags to follow Naomi back down the hallway. She turned abruptly, heading into the dining room, and continued through what Dean would soon learn was the kitchen and out the back door. 

“This is the pool house; since you arrived first, you get to pick your room,” Naomi said, pulling out a large keyring to unlock the door.

Naomi backed up once the door was open, allowing Dean to step in. She informed him that he needed to be back in the main house in forty-five minutes and that they didn't take kindly to people being tardy. Dean nodded, saying he understood before she left him to get settled. The pool house was bigger than he expected it to be. He headed down the small hallway and stopped at the first room with a single bed to leave his bags before heading into the other rooms. He found that those had two beds. He didn't want to share his temporary room; Dean was particular about where things should go and how they should be put away. 

**************

Castiel Novak, the youngest of the Novak children, looked down at his watch for the umpteenth time, internally wishing the flight hadn't been late. He did have the forethought to call ahead and let the school know when he would show. 

The driver said it would be about another thirty minutes before they made it to the school. Castiel nodded and put his earbuds in a while, pulling out the book he had been reading on his flight out of his bag. He used the distraction to block out the worry he had the whole flight about not meeting the right Sub to fit his particular brand of Doming. 

He must have nodded off at some point since he was now being woken up by the driver calling his name. He heard the man say that they were now approaching the school. Castiel stretched and put his book away while taking out the other earbud his ear. He pressed a button to turn the music off and placed his phone in his pocket. 

The driver pulled up to the curb, putting the car in park before getting out and opening Cas’s door. He turned and headed to the trunk to pull out Castiel’s luggage. He thanked the driver before rushing up the stairs; he pushed the door open only to run into something solid. 

“Oomf,” Cas grunted as he hit the floor. 

“Are you ok?” a deep voice asked, the sound catching him off guard. 

Cas looked up to see who was talking to him and who he ran into only to find the most beautiful pair of green eyes staring down at him. He forgot how to speak when his eyes landed on the man, towering over as he offered his hand to help him up. Barely hearing the guy apologize for words through the muffled words.

“I'm fine, thank you,” Cas replied, taking the hand and getting off the ground. 

“I'm Dean,” he introduced himself, not letting go of Cas’s hand. 

“Cas,” he replied, staring into Dean's eyes before the other man looked away. Naomi came around the corner, spotting the both of them before informing Cas to follow her to the office to get his paperwork. She didn’t say anything about the hand-holding, which caused a small pink tint to Dean’s cheeks.

Cas let go of Dean's hand to grab his bags, giving Dean one last look before following Naomi to her office. He needed to find out what he missed during his orientation. They chatted for a bit, Naomi asking how his family was since they were one of the largest contributors to donations.

He got the key to his room and carried his bags up to his room. He turned the key to unlock it before pushing it open with one of his bags. Cas looked around the room, taking in how vast it was and how it had almost everything he needed. The bed was large enough to fit two people comfortably, a spanking bench at the end of the bed, along with a few other things he liked to use. Riding crops and whips hung on the wall. He opened the walk-in closest to set his bags inside to hang his clothes up later when he was done filling out the paperwork Naomi had given him. 

Cas set the stack of papers down on the bed and explored the rest of the room. He had his own bathroom; he was grateful for that. The thought of having to share with nine other people freaked him out. He walked back to the closet to find his bag of toiletries, setting everything up in there before heading back to the bed to fill out the forms. 

**Miss Dahlia's School of Etiquette for Doms and Subs**

**Rules everyone must follow, no exceptions.**

  * **Respect: each other, school property, and staff.**
  * **Meals are to be attended to on time. Unless a student has informed a staff member ahead of time**


  * **No kink-shaming. Any student found to be breaking this rule will be punished.**
  * **Everyone has chores. You and your partner will be assigned chores once matched.**
  * **Any emergency or incident must be reported to staff immediately.**



Cas didn't find anything unreasonable; it was easy enough to follow. He read over the other papers, standard emergency contact info, yadda yadda, and some other stuff as he filled out the sheet about kinks and fetishes he was into. His mind wandered as he started thinking about the green-eyed man he ran into earlier. A part of him hoped that Dean would be his Sub; he looked and sounded like the man would be perfect. He knew the man was Sub based on his mannerisms, keeping his eyes low, the blush when he realized he’d been holding onto Cas’s hand for too long.

Cas gathered up all the papers while checking his watch; Naomi had told him to bring the papers to lunch to turn into her so she could get started on matching him. He was the first one in the dining room. He looked around to find a large table set up in the middle of the room with name cards placed at each seat. He found him easily and took a seat, opening the book he had brought with him to finish. Cas preferred to keep to himself; it was one reason he had a hard time finding a Sub. Most of them were extroverts, always wanting to go out and go to parties., Cas also knew that his last name was a big part of why Subs lined up at the door for him. 

He opened the book, peeking out of the corner of his eye, as he saw movement at the end of the table. He felt a tingle under his skin when he recognized that the person was Dean.

“Hi, Cas, right? Or do you prefer Sir?” Dean asked nervously as he took his seat. 

Cas smiled; his thoughts on the man being a Sub were confirmed. The way Dean addressed him sent a tendril of pleasure throughout his body. “Cas is fine for now,” he replied, looking to his left; he was stunned yet again at the man’s beauty. 

Cas covered his face with his book after looking at Dean; the man was turning him on as no one had before. Those plump pink lips, the way he stuck his tongue out to get them a bit, it was embarrassing that Cas started thinking about all of the things he wanted to do to the guy as they sat there waiting for the others. 

‘So, um, are you a legacy?” Dean asked out of nowhere, fidgeting with the napkin. 

“Yes, you?” Cas answered after taking a steadying breath, setting his book down to give Dean his full attention. 

It was strange, Cas wasn't normally one for small talk, but he could tell that Dean was being polite and making conversation. Dean nodded, saying how his parents were paired, and at first, they couldn't stand each other, but over time they slowly fell in love.

“Are they still together?” Cas inquired, attempting to make the conversation last longer; he liked talking to Dean. 

“Um,” Dean started to say but was interrupted by the sound of people talking; a moment later, they walked into the room. 

Cas nodded to Dean, saying they could talk later if he wanted to, agreed to say he would like that. 

Naomi and two other women walked into the dining area a few minutes after everyone sat down; she introduced Charlie, the Subs teacher, and Meg, the teachers for the Doms. She informed them that they would start their respective classes in the morning and the punishments for anyone who decided to be late. After lunch, they were free to move about the house, use the pool, get to know each other better. 

When the time came, Dean turned to ask Cas if he wanted to find a place to talk, outside maybe? Cas nodded, clearing his plate and grabbing his book off the table to follow Dean outside. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dean smiled as he got dressed the following morning; he really enjoyed talking to Cas. It was the first time in a long time that Dean felt a connection with someone. He left his room, making sure the door was locked before heading into the main house for breakfast. Dean was excited to see the food laid out buffet style. He grabbed a plate, loading it up with eggs, bacon, and toast. He set the plate down at a table before grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee. Dean was enjoying his breakfast when a familiar voice rang out. 

“You should eat some fruit or vegetables,” Cas said, standing at the table with his plate and coffee cup in hand. 

“Good morning to you too, Cas,” Dean replied, looking up at the blue-eyed Dom who made his heartbeat raced. 

Cas shifted his weight, “May I eat with you?” he asked nervously. He hoped Dean was feeling the same way he was, but if not, then the very least they could be friends. 

Dean nodded, saying he would love it if Cas joined him. He wouldn't say anything too soon, but he liked the way the Dom made him feel. Cas looked at what was on Dean's plate and tsked, “you should eat healthier,” he commented. 

“I like bacon,” Dean replied, shoving a piece in his mouth. 

“You can still eat healthier and have bacon. If I was your Dom, I would make sure you ate right,” Cas admitted as he took a bite of his oatmeal. 

Dean smiled. It was nice to know that someone cared about him. One of the other Doms he had met at orientation was Benny. He was from a small town in Louisiana. He was a large burly man with kind eyes and a heavy accent. 

“Mornin’,” Benny greeted as he walked into the dining room. 

Dean nodded a greeting with food in his mouth while Cas gave a polite good morning back. After Benny gathered his breakfast, he took a seat on the other side of Dean as the other remaining students filled the room. 

He had always been a bit of an introvert, never really knowing what to say to people, but Benny and Cas didn't seem to mind the quiet as they ate their food, making a bit of small talk about the classes they were going to take and how they had some experience in some areas also excited to learn about new things and maybe find some new kinks. 

**************************

They took seats next to each other; Dean couldn't help but want to be near Cas. There was something so alluring about the man with his messy black hair and dazzling blue eyes. Dean looked away when Cas looked at him, his heart rate picking up as he felt the Doms gaze on him. He looked out of the corner of his eye, spotting the Dom quickly look away when Charlie and Meg, who they met when they first got there, entered the room. 

“Good Morning, thank you for being on time,” Meg greeted. 

“We are happy you are all here; Miss Meg and I will be telling you about your courses, and Miss Naomi will be in shortly,” Charlie said, getting the class started. 

They both took turns telling them what they were going to learn and how it would work. They all would be paired the following day. If not sooner, Meg said as she walked around, collecting everyone's papers. She winked at Cas gliding her fingers across his. A twinkle of anger built up in Dean's chest settled before he said anything calming himself. They weren't paired, and they weren't a couple. Dean wasn't going to embarrass Cas or himself. Meg talked about what the Doms were going to study and what was expected of them. While Charlie spoke about the curriculum for the Subs. Naomi came in about halfway through to let the class know about all the things they would take together, and she would be teaching that class.

Dean couldn't focus. His skin felt tight, and he was having a hard time breathing. He was hot, and the world was starting to close in. he told himself there was no reason for this to be happening; there was no reason to panic that he was safe and in class, but it wasn't working. He took a deep breath and looked over when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. 

"You ok?" Benny asked, keeping his hand on Dean's shoulder. 

Dean nodded and cleared his throat, saying he was fine; it was nerves. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Dean slumped in his chair in an attempt to not bring attention to himself. It wasn’t working; he could feel someone standing next to him. The gentle baritone voice spoke to him. 

"Dean, look at me," Cas said in a gentle tone, soft but also commanding. 

Dean looked up, his eyes welling with tears. He hated this feeling, the fact that it crept up out of nowhere, causing the crushing feeling like the world was closing in around him. Cas held out his hand; Dean took a deep breath before taking his hand. Cas led him out of the room to the stairs. He sat Dean down on the second to the bottom step, kneeling to talk to Dean in an equal manner. Placing his hands gently on Dean's face making him keep eye contact, "I want you to breath with me, in through your nose out through your mouth," Cas said, showing Dean what he meant by breathing in and out. 

They did the breathing exercise a few times before Dean started feeling better like the world wasn't closing in on him anymore, and the fear was slowly subsiding, "That's it, good boy. You wanna talk about it?" Cas asked. Hope if he could get him to open up a bit, he could help him in the future when this happened.

Dean shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He turned away from Cas before saying he was fine, that it was nothing. Sometimes it crept up out of nowhere. He wasn't going to admit at the moment that he liked the feel of Cas calling him a good boy. 

"Mr. Novak, is everything alright?" Naomi asked, stepping out from around the corner, startling both men for a second. Cas removed his hands from Dean's face to look at the teacher.

"Yes, Miss Naomi. Dean had some anxiety," Cas replied, not moving from his spot in front of Dean. 

Naomi nodded and told them when they were ready to come back into the room; Cas nodded and said they would be in a few minutes. 

Cas turned back to Dean, taking his face back into his hands, making Dean look at him, "are you ready to go back in?" he asked. 

"Yes," Dean replied; he was surprised that Cas was able to calm him down in such a short time; he liked the feeling of Cas’s soft hands on his face. 

Benny gave him a nod; Dean felt a little bad for not letting Benny help him, but it was hard for Dean to let people in at times; Cas didn't give him a choice. He jumped in to help him. Dean was distracted by the lingering feeling of Cas’s hands still on his face. He smiled to himself at the thought of his hand's other places on his body; he was pulled from his thoughts of the Dom by the scrapping of chairs on the hardwood floor, signaling they were breaking for a bit. 

****************************

Cas was worried about Dean, but he seemed fine now as they headed to get a snack. He watched as Dean grabbed a bag of chips and an apple chuckling to himself at how Dean seemed to listen to him already, and they weren't even paired together. He was thinking about how even if Dean wasn't his sub in training, they could still be friends. 

"I never want a Sub that cries in class, unless I am the one making them cry," the guy was tall with a nasal voice. He seemed like an asshole, speaking loud enough that the whole room could hear him as he talked to the guy next to him, who seemed to not really care what the man had to say. 

Cas saw Dean slump down, trying to make his six-foot frame small; Cas went to him against his better judgment. He wasn't even sure if Dean wanted him to be his Dom even in training. Dean smiled up at Cas as he sat down next to Dean, "Ignore him; he is an asshole," he said, putting the napkin on his lap. 

Dean nodded, not saying anything but taking a bite of his apple. Cas started to ask Dean a question when Naomi walked into the dining room, saying she would look over their questionnaire and start setting up their matches. It should happen no later than the end of the day tomorrow, if not sooner. 

Cas watched Dean as he ate, not looking up at anyone, as if he were trying not to be seen. He looked up at Cas and gave him a soft smile. It made Cas' heart melt. He wanted Dean more than anything. Maybe he could talk to Naomi about getting paired with Dean. Cas headed up to his room at the end of the day; he went to the shower, all he could think bout was Dean on his knees or tied up looking so pretty those pink lips stretched around his cock; Cas jerked off in the showers twice thinking about all the things he wanted to do with Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dean let a breath out as he stood in line with the other Subs waiting to find out who their training partner would be. A small brunette girl stood to the right; her name was Andrea; Benny had his eye on her since they got to the school, and he had not been subtle about his intentions. On the left, a short blonde girl, Dean, forgot her name and then stood a small, blonde boy named Alfie; the poor kid looked terrified. The Subs shifted as the Doms walked into the room, followed by Naomi, Charlie, and Meg. Dean's heart was hammering out of his chest. His eyes shifted to the floor. He could feel a panic attack coming. He hoped that he wasn't paired with the creepy guy making fun of him the day before. The Doms lined up in front of the Subs; Dean smiled when he saw Cas's shoes; he always seemed to wear a suit and dress shoes. 

"The person standing in front of you will be your training partner. If you have a problem with your partner, please let me know. I will do what I can to help," Naomi said. 

Dean looked up and saw Cas smiling at him; he couldn't help the grin spread across his face. 

"Today is about talking and getting to know one another before we start getting into things; later tonight, each Sub will move into their training Doms room," Naomi said. 

"Yes, Miss," they all replied. 

Naomi dismissed the class. Dean looked up at Cas; he had a soft look on his face, part of Dean wasn't too sure that Cas was going to satisfy his needs, but he also wanted to know if he could. 

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked, stepping closer. 

"Yes, Sir. I'm fine," Dean replied. 

Cas nodded, "Follow me, please," he said, turning on his heel and heading to the back garden. 

Dean followed, keeping his eyes down. He hated the anxiety of learning about a new person even if he and Cas had been talking, they didn't talk about their kinks, saying they would wait to see if they were paired together. What if Cas thought he was some total weirdo and never wanted to be paired with him? Dean let out a breath, trying not to worry and trust that Naomi picked the right Dom for him. Cas sat down on the chair in the sun; he motioned for Dean to sit in the one across from him; Dean hesitated; he felt the need to kneel by Cas for his own comfort but sat in the chair anyway. Cas looked at Dean thoughtfully; Dean didn't say anything. He sat and waited for Cas to start the conversation. 

"Dean, tell me about yourself. I know the small stuff i wanna know the bigger stuff," Cas said, giving him a small smile, trying to help Dean relax. 

"I'm Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius, and I love long walks on the beach," Dean replied, a flirty smile touching his lips. 

Cas laughed, "What are your hobbies?" he asked, still smiling. He likes that response. It showed that Dean was relaxed enough to tease and be a bit silly. 

Dean thought about it for a second before answering, "I like working on cars, I keep to myself. I don't like being singled out for anything in a group," he replied, "What about you?"

"I like reading, watching the bees. I prefer tea to coffee, but I will drink it," Cas replied. 

Dean nodded, saying he likes coffee, black, he wants to read depending on the book, and he wasn't too sure about the bees, but it was cool that Cas was into watching the bees. Cas looked at his watch and said they should head in and move Dean into his room so he could get settled they could talk more up there. Dean nodded, agreeing and happy Cas seemed to be cool, a bit of a nerd, but it was alright. 

Dean went to the pool house and grabbed his bag and phone. There was no point in unpacking if he was going to have to move in with his Dom. Dean made his way back to the main house, calming the nerves that rattled his stomach as he climbed the stairs. His heart hammered in his chest when he spotted Cas was waiting for him outside the bedroom door; he pushed the door open, stepping back so Dean could walk in ahead of him. The room was vast, three times the size of the room in the pool house; Dean wondered how they managed to fit a space so large in the house, he didn't dwell on that while he looked around at all the benches and the wooden X picturing himself tied to each and everyone at Cas' mercy. 

Cas coughed and stepped into the room behind Dean, "Do you have a preference," he asked. 

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked, swallowing. He wasn't sure what Cas was talking about. The sound of his voice in Dean's ear sent shivers down his spine.

"What side of the bed?" Cas asked, walking past him. He smirked, watching the slight blush creep up Dean's cheeks to his ears. 

"Um, the left," Dean replied, clearing his throat. 

Cas nodded, saying he preferred the right, so this was perfect. He walked over to the closet opening the door, telling Dean to go ahead, unpack, get settled, and they could talk about other stuff. Cas sat on the bed, kicked off his shoes, pulling his legs up, sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching Dean as he moved around the room, putting things away. Dean opened the dresser and quickly shoved and silk pair of pink panties under his boxers. The movement didn't go unmissed by the eagle-eyed Dom.

"What was that?" Cas asked, standing. 

"I, um, I like to wear panties," Dean mumbled, blush filled his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting Cas to know and reject him. 

Cas smiled and reached in the draw pulling out the pair, "I bet you look pretty," he purred. 

Dean looked up; this was a first for him, not that he had a ton of Doms, but he hadn't had any that were into him wearing panties. He didn't know what to say. Maybe Cas wasn't so bad after all; maybe Dean was too quick to judge.

"You want to wear them for me?" Cas asked, still holding up the panties with one finger. 

Dean nodded, not knowing what would come out of his mouth; Cas smiled, handing him the panties. "I knew you were perfect for me the second I saw you," cas said, taking Dean's hand. 

"You don't know what I like; what if I'm not what you want?" Dean asked. He had no clue where this need to please Cas and be good for him came from. He was scared and happy, so many emotions going on it was too much. Dean started breathing heavily. 

"Dean, it's alright, deep breath," Cas said, noticing the panic starting in Dean's face. 

Dean took a deep breath through his nose and out through his mouth. Cas praised him for listening so well and following directions. Dean finally settled down, he felt like maybe Cas was a good fit and he was going to try and be open-minded, "You want me to wear them, Sir?" Dean asked. He wanted to make sure Cas wasn't making fun of him. 

"Yes, I would," Cas replied. 

Dean nodded. He was sure if he wanted him to put them on now or later; he looked up Cas smiled at him, "You can look at me," Cas said. 

"Habit, my mom taught me," Dean said, averting his eyes. 

Cas rubbed his chin, "Does it make you feel more comfortable," he asked. The last thing he wanted was Dean not comfortable with him. 

Dean nodded, "I was told that Doms prefer a Sub who looks down," he said. 

Cas changed the subject to what other things Dean liked. Dean blushed a bit. He wasn't sure why talking to Cas about his kinks made him get shy. He wasn't like the others. Cas was a different understanding, and it was unusual for Dean. Cas walked around the room when Dean didn't answer; he stopped and looked at the X. 

"I bet you would look so pretty tied up," Cas said, thoughtfully, running his hand over the wood. 

Dean swallowed. It was like Cas had read his mind; he was getting hard thinking about all the stuff they were going to learn together, "I would like that," Dean said, turning to hang his close in the closet. 

Cas came up behind Dean, his breath hot on his neck. It sent shivers down Dean's spine and straight to his cock. Cas reached across and pulled out a sundress Dean liked to wear in his room when he was alone. The material was soft cotton. 

"Mmm, you are so perfect for me," Cas whispered, his lips brushed the shell of Dean's ear.

Dean’s mouth went dry. That was the first time anyone had said that to him. 

"Are you ok?" Cas asked, noticing that Dean stopped hanging his clothes up. 

"Yes, Sir. You are the first to like what I like," Dean said, smiling, making him happy to know that he and Cas were going to get along fine in the kink department. 

"I wanted to take things slow, get to know you. Do you have a problem with that?" Cas asked. 

Dean shook his head, saying no, that it was fine; it was probably better that way in the long run. 

"Ok, so besides the dresses and the panties, what else?" Cas asked, patting the bed for Dean to sit next to him. 

Dean swallowed and wasn't sure how to tell Cas that he had a considerable monster fetish, and the bigger the monster, the better. His biggest fear was that Cas was going to laugh at him and request a new sub. "Dean, I would like you to answer me," Cas said. 

"Um well, I..” Dean cleared his throat, “I like monsters," he mumbled, looking down at his hands. This was the main one Dean liked to keep to himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said," Cas replied, tilting his head to the side. 

"I get turned on by monsters and horror movies," Dean said a little louder. 

Cas was shocked he had never met anyone else like him. "Me too; I was worried that you would want a new Dom when you found out," he said, the relief clear in his voice. 

Dean looked up at Cas to see if he was making fun of him, but he wasn't; Cas's face was the same as it was when they started talking, no hint of joking or making fun of him, "You are serious?" Dean asked. He wanted to make sure. 

"Yes, Dean, I um well; I like to dress up as a monster and have sex with the damsel in distress," Cas said, turning a bit red in the cheeks; he looked away.

Dean nodded. This couldn't be any more perfect; he didn't mind the panties or the dresses; he wanted to role-play. Dean was in heaven.

"When you wear your dresses and panties, would you like me to call you she or something else?" Cas asked. 

"No," Dean said, standing pacing the room. He was nervous and excited. 

"Did I offend you? Only some people prefer the change in pronouns. I wanted to be sure, was all," Cas said worriedly. 

"No, Sir. You are the first to ask and the first to be into it too," Dean said, stopping and looking at Cas before shifting his eyes back down to the floor. 

"Will you kneel?' Cas asked. 

Dean sighed and knelt in front of Cas; this was better. Dean started to settle the feeling as naturally as breathing. Cas asked if it was alright to touch him; Dean nodded. He wanted the touch and feel of Cas's hands on him. Cas carded his finger through Dean's short hair dragging his fingernails along his scalp. Dean leaned into the touch, not wanting it to stop. 

"Better?" Cas asked as he felt the other man relax. 

"Yes, Sir, thank you," Dean sighed.

"Do you wanna talk more?" Cas asked, still running his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"Yes," Dean replied, “I wanna know more about you.” 

Cas looked down. Dean had his eyes closed, breathing evenly, leaning to the side a bit; he was falling asleep. Cas made a note to make sure to do what he was doing after every scene to make sure Dean was relaxed and felt safe. Cas coaxed Dean up on to the bed, pulling off his shoes and sock before getting in on the other side. Dean was sound asleep by the time Cas was comfy. Cas set the alarm for dinner. 

Dean sighed with contentment was Cas woke him for dinner, "I'm sorry, Sir," Dean said, sitting up, "I forgot how good it feels to have someone do that."

"It's alright. I don't mind. I needed the nap, too," Cas replied, pulling his socks and shoes on. 

When they both were ready, Cas asked Dean if he wanted to walk next to him or behind; Dean thought about it and asked next to him if it was alright. Cas nodded and held his hand out. He liked touching Dean. A small part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind, but he knew it was better to take things slow. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Good communication. That’s the most important thing when entering a relationship, even a temporary one like here at school,” Charlie said as she walked around the classroom; she liked to move when teaching, “Respect and trust come too. Still, trust that is earned over time,” Charlie continued, “There is a difference between abuse and a consensual relationship.”

Dean nodded along with what Charlie said she was right, and he learned early on that there is a vast difference. His fist Dom was extremely abusive, took complete control of every aspect of Dean’s life. Dean was lucky that his father notices a difference in Dean’s behavior. He became withdrawn, John saw the ex-Dom hitting Dean, and that was the end of that relationship; it was the first time John had stood up for Dean since his mom died. 

“It is essential for you to tell your Dom when you are uncomfortable. A good Dom will never shame you or punish you for using your safe word,” Charlie said, walking around looking at everyone.

Dean sighed. Cas was okay with his kinks and fetishes, but was he good at everything else?

“Dean, are you with me?” Charlie asked, stopping next to him. 

“Yes, sorry,” Dean said, sitting up in his seat. 

Charlie smiled and continued her lesson on communication. 

**Honesty**

-what we are into

-what we wish to try

-about past

-swallowing your pride when you mess up

**Communication**

-need wants, and desires

-limits

-intentions

-wanting something different

**Trust**

-partner with life and well being

-honest at all times

-that their Dom won’t abuse for their motivation and greed.

**Respect**

-Limits for a reason

-we all have baggage

-some things will come up

-may not have the same views

-lifestyle/kinks if they are not our own

“We want you to build healthy relationships with you’re Dom of choice if you meet them here or wherever,” Charlie said. “We are going to work in some positions.”

The class let out a collective sigh; they all like to kneel. It was relaxing for some Subs and was standing in the position that your Dom wanted it had a calming effect., Charlie showed the class each position and then had them repeat it; Dean was perfect. Charlie was impressed at how natural all the areas were for him. 

“My mom showed me,” Dean said, keeping his head down. It was embarrassing Charlie making him the center of attention, all the other Subs watching him, and the looks two of them were giving him was the reason he hated being called out good or bad. Andrea leaned over and asked if he would show her she wanted to show Benny what she learned. Dean smiled and nodded he liked Andrea. She was nice, rather perfect match for Benny, he thought. 

**Attention- with hands at sides.**

**Wait-hands behind back**

**Wall- palms against the wall, ass out**

**At your service- folded in front.**

**Kneel- on your knees**

**Nadu- kneeling- hands-on thighs palms up, eyes down head up.**

Dean felt at ease switching positions as Charlie called them out. He couldn’t wait to show Cas. 

*****************************

“As a Dom, it is our job to make sure our Subs, even training Subs, feel safe and comfortable with us,” Meg said. Meg was walking around the room; there were only five Doms, but she liked to move when she talked. She continued the topic of communications; it was the same as the Subs with a few alterations. 

“You need to be clear and precise with instructions; you can’t get upset if your Sub doesn’t understand because you weren’t clear,” Meg said. 

The Doms nodded; Cas always made sure that the Sub he was with understood what he wanted and expected of them in return. Meg went over the rules and responsibilities of the Doms, only to have Alistair speak up about the Subspace, saying that he is not the loving type and that the Sub needed to bring themself back. 

Cas titled his head, “How are they supposed to do that without guidance? I’m going to guess no one has reached Sub-space with you,” he said, leaning forward. 

Meg was waiting for an answer, too; she wanted to see how this would play out. 

Alistair glared at Cas and didn’t answer; Cas shook his head and sat back. He knew Alistair was most likely an abuser. Hopefully, this training would change that. Meg called for the break, informing them that Miss. Naomi would be joining them after. 

Cas smiled when he saw Dean talking to Andrea. He seemed relaxed and at ease. Cas slowly made his way over. 

“Hi, Sir,” Dean greeted when he spotted the Dom walking over. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied. 

“Sir,” Andrea greeted Cas, “I'm going to find Benny,” she said, leaving a smile on her face. 

Cas asked how everything was going. Dean smiled and said, fine. It was a lot of stuff that his mom had started to teach him before she died. Cas said he was sorry and asked how she passed; Dean shook his and asked if it was okay if they talked about something else and he would tell him about it some other time; Cas told him it was fine when he was ready to talk about it with him was fine. 

They ate their snacks, Cas making sure Dean ate something healthy. Dean smiled; it had been a while since anyone had cared enough to make sure he ate right. After a few moments, the bell rang, signaling the end of the break. They all headed back into the shared room. It was staged to either have the Subs kneel next to or sit next to their Dom. It was the Subs choice. Dean never had a problem kneeling. In fact, he preferred it. Cas seemed to be attentive to his needs so far. When Meg asked the Doms to have their Subs pick, Cas knew right away what Dean was going to choose even after a day, he felt like he knew Dean and could figure him out. Cas walked to the closet and grabbed a kneeler for Dean; he nodded and thanked Cas. Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair; he sighed with contentment. 

“You are a good boy,” Cas praised. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean blushed a bit, turning away. 

Meg and Charlie were standing at the front of the class, waiting for everyone to settle before they started. 

“So for this portion of the class, we want you both to pick a safeword, something simple and easy to remember,” Charlie said, looking around. 

“Once you have your safeword, tell it to your Dom. At the beginning of each scene and your, Dom should tell you theirs, you need to make sure that you both remember your word, and it’s is Dom’s responsibility to ask what it is,” Meg said, looking around the room as everyone nodded along to what she was saying. 

Dean looked up at Cas, “I already have one, Sir,” he said. 

“Okay, what is it?” Cas asked. 

“Impala, Sir,” Dean said with a small smirk.

“Does it have special meaning?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded, saying it was his car he had back home; it was his baby. Cas nodded. He had a car back home he loved too, a Lincoln Continental. Den couldn’t help but laugh at Cas covering his mouth; he smiled at Dean and asked what was so funny. 

“I call those Pimp mobiles,” Dean said, chuckling a bit. 

Cas laughed too and shook his head, telling Dean that his safe word was Beehive, saying it was easy for him to remember he liked bees. Dean smiled at the wholesomeness of the meaning. 

“Are we all set? Everyone has their word?” Charlie asked. 

They all respond with yes and nod. The safe word's importance is to pull you and your partner out of the space, it could be as simple as something is pinching and needs to change, or something more serious is happening. There is no shame in using a safeword if you feel uncomfortable and want to stop; if a Dom shames you for it, they are not a very good Dom, and that could potentially falling line with abuse. Dean leaned a bit against Cas’s leg. He smiled; knowing Dean was comfortable with him made his heart happy; he always wanted a Sub that was open and wanted to be touched. 

Cas rubbed his back. Dean sighed with contentment, listening to Charlie and Meg talk. Dean leaned in closer to Cas; he relaxed maybe a little too relaxed Cas stopped rubbing his back, Dean straightened up and whispered an apology to Cas, he shook his head tell Dean that it was his fault he should know that, that kind of touch relaxes him. They broke for lunch, and when they came back, they were going to spend the rest of the day talking more about communication and the different forms if someone has a gag in their mouth. By the end of the day, Cas and Dean wanted to spend some time in their room until dinner. 

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Cas asked, turning on the TV. 

“Yes, Sir, thank you,” Dean replied, toeing off his shoes. 

Dean waited by the bed for instructions, “You can get on the bed,” Cas said, patting the spot next to him.

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean said, climbing on the bed. 

Cas found a movie they both agreed on getting on the bed next to Dean. Cas looked over. Dean was watching the Western on the TV; he looked at his soft lips, wondering what they would feel like on his. Cas, through caution to the wind, he liked Dean and hoped he felt the same. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Dean looked at Cas and smiled. He leaned in close; he closed the gap slightly, placing his lips on Cas’. 

Cas took control of the kiss pulling Dean close; he was right; his lips were soft against his own slightly chapped ones. Cas couldn’t help but brush his tongue against Dean’s bottom lip and invading the second he opened the taste of the grapes Dean had eaten still lingering. His body warm and heavy in the right way made Cas hard. Dean rolled his hips, making Cas moan into the kiss; he could help but think how amazing the sex would be with Dean. 

They both slowed the kiss down to tiny pecks; Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’. 

“That was better than I thought it was going to be,” Dean said breathlessly, pressing his forehead to Cas’

“I agree,” Cas said, going in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Cas and Dean headed downtown to the local shop to pick up a few things they needed. Most of what they needed was the school, lube, condoms, toys, and furniture. Specialty things such as panties, dresses, and anything else not offered were purchased with their money. 

Dean was walking along the pantie aisle as Cas went on the hunt for something he refused to tell Dean about, saying it was a surprise. Dean found a pair of silk panties with bows on the sides, pulling one of each color off the rack and placing them him the basket. He looked around some more. Checking out the floggers and the cock rings, he picked up one that he wanted to try and added it with the other stuff he would buy. There was so much stuff Dean wanted he had to figure out what he really wanted before heading to the counter; Cas was up there paying for his things, hiding what he bought from Dean. 

“What did you get?” Dean asked, setting his basket on the counter. 

“I’m not going to tell you,” Cas replied, placing his credit card back in his wallet. 

Dean smiled; he liked it that way. He wanted to be surprised. Cas peaked in the basket and smiled, spotting all the panties. Cas had spent the last two weeks planning out a simple scene for them; they both agreed that penetration would happen, and that was something Dean wanted very much. It wasn’t required but did help if you had a connection with your partner like Cas and Dean had. 

They headed to the store next door when Dean was done paying. They had lots of dresses that Dean liked, and he wanted to grab a few more since he knew Cas liked them and didn't mind that he wore dresses. Cas moved up and down the aisles looking at the dresses he spotted a pretty silky blue one that he threw over his arm, knowing Dean would love it. There were so many things that Cas wanted to buy for Dean, but he settled on a few and headed to the counter; the man ringing Dean up was staring at him like he was a piece of meat. 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing out all alone?” the man asked, looking Dean up and down like he was a piece of meat. 

Dean looked up and scoffed, “Who said I was alone?” he quipped back. 

Cas quickly made his way over to Dean when he heard what the man said; he wrapped his arm around Dean, pulling him close, “You were saying?” Cas asked with a smile. 

After that, the guy shut up, ringing them up, only speaking when he needed to tell them the total and nothing more. Dean smiled at Cas. He loved a possessive Dom; it made him feel wanted. They got into the waiting car, excited to get back to school to show each other what they bought and the new things to try out. 

“Dean, when we get back, I would like you to shower, put on a new pair of panties and wait for me kneeling by the bed,” Cas said, his instructions clear and easy to follow. 

Dean smiled wide he would hold in his excitement, “Yes, Sir,” he said. 

Dean couldn’t contain his excitement; he was finally going to have Cas touch him and fuck him. Three weeks into classes, and it was finally allowed. They put restrictions on sex for the first few weeks to get to know one another and make sure things were compatible. Dean practically ran from the car, careful not to slam the front door as he rushed inside. He ran up the stairs greeting Benny with a nod and a smile. When Dean made it to the room, he dumped his bag on the bed shuffling through the panties to find the right pair. He left out two, thinking he would pick when he got out of the shower. Dean sighed as the water rushed over him; a shower attachment was provided to make certain areas of the body were clean. He moaned a bit, inserting the wand making sure his ass was squeaky clean. He turned the water on cold, cooling himself down before he walked out. Dean was thinking about Cas the whole time he was in the shower, and since he didn’t have permission to touch himself, he needed to make his cock go down. 

Dean wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom. Grabbing the pink satin panties with the bows on the hips. He loved the smoothness of the material as it glided across his skin. Dean hung the towel up in the bathroom, putting away the purple pair for another time before he knelt next to the bed. 

Taking in a steady breath, Dean waited what seemed like forever; he could feel the small breeze from the crack in the window, making the hairs on his arms stand up, the way his muscles relaxed. He remembered the breathing exercises that his mom taught him while waiting for his Dom, clearing his mind getting it ready to hand control over. 

*******************

Cas waited a bit before heading up to the room, giving Dean a chance to shower and pick out the panties he wanted to wear. He talked to Benny while waiting, giving Dean enough time to do all the things he asked. They spoke of the day and the trip downtown. “I got a few new things I think Dean is going to enjoy,” Cas said, looking at his watch, “I better head up.” 

Benny nodded and said he would talk to them later. Cas took in a shaky breath before opening the door to their room. Dean was beautiful, kneeling ideally, breathing evenly. Cas was sure he saw a small smile cross Dean’s lip when he heard the door open. Cas didn’t pay any attention to Dean. He removed his shoes, placing them by the door next to Dean’s, then heading to the closest to hang up the new dresses he picked out for Dean. Cas headed to the bathroom, stopping and running his fingers through Dean’s hair, scraping his scalp with his fingernails. 

“Good boy, Dean, perfect,” Cas said, “You may speak.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean replied, smiling. 

“On the bed, on your back, I’ll be back,” Cas said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair one last time, giving it a slight tug making Dean moan. 

Cas headed into the bathroom to wash and open the new toy he got. This one was something Cas thought that Dean would enjoy. He walked back into the room; Dean was lying on his back, rubbing his hand up and down his chest. 

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asked. 

“I started to panic, Sir, but I’m ok now that you are back in the room,” Dean replied. 

“Ok, you tell me even if you don’t use a safeword, and we will stop,” Cas said, “what is your safeword?” 

“Impala, and yes, Sir, I will let you know if something isn’t right,” Dean said. 

“Good boy, and mine is Beehive,” Cas replied. 

Cas loved how Dean blushed when he was praised; Cas thought maybe he didn’t hear too often that Dean was right or he was doing an excellent job, so Cas made a mental note to let Dean know every chance he could about how good he was doing for him. Cas asked Dean if he was ok with being tied, and when Dean replied yes, he almost leaped off the bed with excitement. Cas loved tying up his Subs. He felt like it was one of the most trustworthy things a Sub could do. 

Once he had Dean’s wrist and ankles tied the way he wanted, Cas stripped down to his boxers and climbed on the bed, settling between Dean’s legs. 

“I like this color on you,” Cas said, running his hand lightly; I love the material.

“Thank you, Sir, I bought them today,” Dean replied, sounding proud of himself. 

Cas groaned at the thought of Dean taking the time to find the perfect pair of panties. He lightly ran his hands over Dean before Cas pressed his body to his. Cas kissed Dean, gently ghosting over his jaw, working his way down Dean’s neck. 

“That feels nice, Sir,” Dean said with a slight moan to his voice. 

Cas maintained the composer he wanted to kiss and touch, lick and suck every inch of Dean while he was tied up; he kept himself in check. There was plenty of time for all that. 

“I got something for you,” Cas said in Dean’s ear. His voice was huskier than usual. 

The scent of Dean’s soap was intense and lovely; he felt Dean swallow as if his mouth went dry. Cas smiled, loving the effect he had on Dean. 

“Can I see it? Please, Sir,” Dean asked. 

“So polite, I think so, you have been a good boy,” Cas said, kneeling between Dean’s legs. 

Cas reached over and held up the new toy; the blood rushed straight to Cas’s cock when he saw Dean’s eyes widen. 

The store had a small selection of tentacle and monster inspired toys, and Cas couldn’t resist getting a few for them to play with. This one was tapered and had suction cups grooved into it, making it looked like a squid arm. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean said, his breathing picked up. 

Cas checked in again, making sure nothing was overwhelming for Dean. He said no; he was excited to know what the new toy felt like. Dean had never thought about tentacles, and he was more than willing to try. Cas smiled and adjusted the ropes tying Dean down; he usually would draw this out more, edge Dean to see how long he can go before he was a writhing begging mess, but Cas was hard and leaking in his boxers; he wanted to be buried deep inside Dean when they both came. 

He grabbed Dean and lifted his hips as Cas placed a pillow under him; he smiled when he saw the new panties had an opening in his back. Cas palmed his cock thinking about Dean wearing those under a dress with a plug-in will and ready whenever Cas wanted him. Cas shook the thoughts from his head and focused on what he was doing now. He had to work Dean open to take the new toy, and he wanted to hear all the pretty noises he was sure Dean was going to make. 

Cas was impressed, but the fact that Dean has not sprung free from his panties' confines, he slicked up a finger and rubbed Dean’s hole, making him jump a bit. Dean apologized and said it had been a while; Cas nodded and told him to relax. They weren’t going to do anything until he felt like Dean was open enough. 

He continued to rub gently, thinking he should be doing this with his mouth how that turned Cas on; he added more lube, letting Dean relax as he slipped his finger inside. Cas worked his finger around, twisting as he pulled out and went back in. Dean was moaning. Music to Cas’s ears hearing Dean swear and sigh. 

“Fuck, Sir,” Dean moaned. 

Cas added another finger when he was up to three. He felt like he could add the tip of the toy. Dean whimpered at the loss of Cas’s fingers; he shushed him, letting Dean know that he would be full soon enough. 

The squelch of the toy was obscene, and Cas loved that sound. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Dean moaned. 

Cas pressed the toy further and pulled it out with a twist making sure Dean felt the whole toy. 

He worked the toy in and out until Dean could take the whole thing down to the base; he was breathing heavy Cas could tell he was trying not to cum. 

“You can cum, Dean,” Cas said, his voice and eye full of lust. 

Dean didn’t take long to cum in his new panties; Cas pulled the toy out, rolled on a condom, and slid into Dean while coming down from his orgasm. 

“Oh fuck, Sir.. you are so big,” Dean moaned. 

Cas smiled. He wasn’t small, and Dean was taking all of him like he was built for Cas. He pulled the rope tying Dean’s legs to the bed, practically fold Dean in half to pound deeper into him. Dean spurred Cas on, begging him to go faster and harder. Dean came a second time, clenching down on Cas’s cock, and that was all it took to send Cas over the edge cumming hard. Cas leaned down to kiss Dean’s face while he untied his wrist; he rubbed the wrist, making sure they had feelings, praising Dean on how beautiful he was and how amazing he listened. 

“I’m gonna get a cloth and throw your panties in the sink to wash,” Cas said, kissing Dean. 

Dean nodded, loss deep in subspace. Still, Cas quickly pulled Dean’s panties off, taking them with him to the bathroom filling the sink with soap and water, grabbing a washcloth, and making it warm; he cleaned Dean up, talking to him. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean mumbled. 

Cas smiled as Dean drifted off to sleep, reaching behind him pull Cas near.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Two weeks later

Dean shifted under the gaze of Alistair as they were practicing their Shibari. Cas was a master at working the knots and rope. He had a fascination with tying knots and making different designs with the string. At this moment, he was practicing tying Dean's legs together in a mermaid style with alternating red and black rope. 

“Hey, you ok? Is it too tight?” Cas asked, tugging at the rope and grabbing for the scissors, ready to cut Dean free. 

“It's not the rope,” Dean said, sighing a bit when he looked at Cas, “it's him,” he added with a nodded towards Alistair. 

Cas turned to see Alistair staring at them, a sinister look on his face as he tied his knots on a practice mannequin. He shook his head and turned back to Dean, telling him not to worry, but if he was concerned that Alistair would make a move, they could talk about a protection collar. Dean nodded and said he would think about it, and they should talk later. Meg and Charlie walked around, checking on everyone, making sure the rope was in the right position and not too tight. 

“Beautiful,” Meg complimented Cas as she walked by. 

Cas smiled and finished the roped, looping the end through Dean's big toes. He stood back, admiring his handy work. He couldn't wait to get Dean naked and tie him up around his chest. 

“Sir?’ Dean asked, pulling Cas out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, Dean, I'm sorry,” Cas replied, shaking his head. 

“It's time for lunch. Can you undo the rope?” Dean replied, smiling at Cas. He had a feeling of what he was thinking about. They could talk about it after classes. It took a few minutes for Cas to release the knots; he helped Dean up, ensuring he was ok. Dean pulled his socks and shoes back on before following Cas to the dining room. 

“I'll get your plate go sit down,” Cas told Dean as they walked into the dining room. 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied with a small smile. He liked it when Cas did the simple thing for him, like ordering at the coffee shop on the weekends or fixing his plate at mealtimes. It was those ways of showing his dominance that Dean enjoyed as much as he enjoyed their sexual relationship. Dean took his seat and waited for Cas to join him; he could feel the cold stare of Alistair behind him. He didn't dare look and draw attention. Dean stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder and hot breath in his ear. 

“You would look so pretty tied up in my room on your knees, begging for me to fuck your mouth,” Alistair whispered in his ear. 

His breath was disgusting, making Dean's stomach turn, stale cigarettes and copper, “Do not touch me,” Dean replied, removing Alistair's hand from his shoulder. 

“You are beneath me, and you will address me as Master,” Alistair growled. 

Cas cleared his throat, neither of them hearing him walk up, “Actually, he doesn't have to call you anything; he is not in a relationship with you,” he said, stepping between the two of them. He was hoping Alistair would walk away and leave it alone, but Cas knew deep down that wasn't going to happen. 

Alistair smiled and stroked his goatee before punching Cas in the jaw, knocking him backward into the table behind him. Dean intervened only to have Alistair turn and shove him hard into the other table, smacking his head and knocking him out. Cas recovered only to see Dean shoved and smacking his head on the table; it made him see red. He charged at Alistair, not caring if he got suspended or expelled. He was looking for his ass to be kicked, and today was that day. He threw a punch connecting to Alistair's jaw, knocking him back, and charged and tacked the lanky man to the groundbreaking plates and glasses around them. Cas stopped punching when a deep, gravelly voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned and looked, his arm still drawn back, and the other hand clenched around Alistair's shirt. 

“What is going on in here?” the man asked, his British accent heavy. 

Naomi, Meg, and Charlie standing behind the man's arms folded, looking at their students in a disapproving way. He asked the question again before Benny spoke up. Charlie excused herself to call an ambulance to get Dean to go to the hospital. Meg made her way over to Dean while Naomi got Cas and Alistair separated. 

“Alistair started it; he threw the first punch,” Benny said, holding on to a shaking Andrea, making sure all the other Sub and Doms stayed back. 

“And that one?” he asked, pointing to Dean, who was still out cold. 

“Tried to stop it,” Benny replied, rubbing his hand up and down Andreas' arm. 

The man nodded, walked over to Dean checked to make sure he was alright too. Meg nodded to Charlie, who was whispering into the phone when she asked a question. Cas sat off to the side while Alistair sat on the opposite, sneering at him. 

“Castiel, we will talk about what happened, but first, I want you checked out, and I know you want to make sure Dean is alright,” Naomi told Cas, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Miss,” Cas replied, placing his hand over Naomi's before getting up and walking over to Dean. 

Cas knelt next to Dean, gently touching his face; he moaned for a second before passing back out. It didn't take long for the ambulance to show up and the paramedics to show up. Naomi told Cas to go with Dean and check out himself while at the hospital; she would come by in a bit to check on them. 

The sound of someone whispering in his ear woke Dean with a start. He sat up and looked around. The room was dim. He could make out the monitor and the faint light coming from under the door he was in the hospital. How did he get there? The last thing he remembers was Alistair punching Cas. Dean felt a hand on his arm; turning to see who it was, he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Cas. He had a black eye and a split lip. 

“How do you feel?” Cas asked, looking Dean over. 

“Like I have a blacksmith in my head,” Dean replied with a small laugh that made his head pound a bit, “You?”

“I'm fine. I'm going to get your nurse,” Cas said, standing and placing a kiss on Dean's temple before heading out the door. 

Dean sighed in relief. He wasn't going to have to deal with Alistair staring at him anymore, saying creepy things to him in passing that no one else hears and could deny, but Cas always believed him. Cas finally came back with the nurse. She checked him over and said the doctor would be in in the morning. He would most likely be discharged then. Dean nodded and thanked the nurse. 

“It's ok, we are ok,” Cas said, running his fingers through Dean's hair how he liked. 

Dean hummed and scooted over so Cas could get into bed with him cas smiled, kicked off his shoes, wrapped an arm around Dean, and pulled him tight to his chest, kissing the top of his head, taking in the smell of his shampoo. It didn't take long for Dean to fall back to sleep with Cas near. He always felt at ease. The next morning the doctor cleared Dean to head back to the school, but if he felt worse or anything happened to come back. Cas nodded and said he would keep a close eye on Dean. 

“You in trouble?” Dean asked as Cas wheeled him out to the car that was waiting for them. 

“Nah, Alistair has been expelled and can never return to the school,” Cas informed Dean, helping him into the car. 

Dean was relieved that Cas wasn't in trouble defending him; he would have to leave the school. No one could come close to the sense of calm that Cas instilled in him when they were near each other. 

“I have to help out with chores for a while; that doesn't bother me. I find it relaxing to clean,” Cas said, taking his seat next to Dean. He laced his fingers through Dean's and smiled. 

“I noticed I like it too. It's mindless calms me when I feel overwhelmed,” Dean said, looking out the window. 

“I had a service Sub once; I learned it was something I didn't enjoy. It was too much like having a slave, not something I m into,” Cas said offhandedly.

“I'm not a service Sub, Sir,” Dean responded, turning his head to look at Cas before casting his eyes down. 

Cas smiled and shook his head; he was not implying the Dean was nor that he wanted to be the stated it was a kink he was not into, no kink-shaming. Dean nodded, looking back out the window laying his head against the cold glass. Cas lifted Dean's hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of his hand and his fingers, making him sigh. It was the little things that made him happy. As the car pulled up to the school, Naomi was waiting outside; she wanted to make sure Dean was alright. 

“Yes, Miss, thank you,” Dean said, keeping his eyes down. 

“You and Castiel don't need to come to class for a few days; stay in your room and rest,” Naomi informed Dean as they walked up the stairs. 

Thanking her before walking into the building. Cas lead the way up to their room, Dean was more than happy to lay down on that giant bed, but Cas wanted him to take a shower first. He didn't mind that Dean loved showering with Cas. He was always attentive. Dean knelt by the bathtub was waiting for Cas to turn on the shower and make sure it was the right temperature before they got underwater. Cas helped Dean stand before he started to remove his clothing the t-shirt and sweats that Cas was fond of Dean wearing when they were in their room after class discarded on the floor; he held Dean's hand, letting him get in first while Cas undressed himself joining Dean in the shower slightly after. The warm water felt terrific, along with Cas kissing his back lightly; he smiled, turning to face Cas, Dean grounded feeling Cas wrap his arms around his waist. 

“I was so worried,” Cas whispered, kissing along Dean's jawline. 

“I was worried about you; I thought he hurt you,” Dean confessed. 

A groan leaving his throat as Cas wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it gently. As quickly as it started, Cas stopped letting him go aching and leaking a small amount. 

“You?” Dean asked, opening his eyes to see what Cas was doing. 

Cas smiled and grabbed the soap and loofah to start washing Dean. The feeling was terrific; the pressure that Cas applied to his shoulders was heaven. He moaned and relaxed, letting Cas do as he pleased to his body. Cas tapped him lightly, handing Dean the loofah so he could wash him as well. Cas showed Dean the same treatment; he reciprocated, making sure Cas was as relaxed and cared for as he was. They rinsed off under the warm water; Cas turned off the water, opening to door, grabbing the towels wrapping one around Dean before doing the same to himself. 

Cas took Dean's hand, leading him to the bed while he picked out his clothes and a pair of pink panties, ‘Do you want a dress?” he asked, looking through the closet. 

“Please, Sir,” Dean replied, excitement in his voice. 

“We aren't doing anything. I want to make sure your head is ok first; I want you comfortable,” Cas replied, looking through the closest for a sundress for Dean to put on while in the room. 

Dean nodded and replied with disappointment in his voice two weeks since their scene, and he was itching for more of Cas, but he was going to be a good boy the best he could maybe do things to get some funishments. He grabbed the clothes Cas laid out and got dressed before laying back down on the bed. Dean didn't notice how tired he was until his eyelids started to droop. Cas climbed in next to him, wrapping his arms around Dean. He kissed him on the nose and then forehead before Dean slipped into a peaceful sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Dean pouted when Cas told him to wait in the room for him while he went into town to grab a few things they liked to snack on at night while watching a movie that the school didn't have. Dean paced the room, hating that Cas refused to play with him the past few days, even simple things, nothing too rough or strenuous small things to help relax Dean's Subside. Still, Cas felt like they had to wait, and per their agreement, he was in charge of making sure Dean stayed healthy. One of the rules was that Dean was kneeling by the door waiting for Cas when he came back to the room. Well, today, Dean wasn't feeling it. He didn't want to kneel by the door when Cas texted him, telling him he was ten minutes away. Today he decided to sit by the door naked and wait for Cas to come into the room. The door slowly opened. Dean stayed where he was on his butt, not looking up at Cas but staring at his shoes. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted, running his fingers through his hair before moving away like he always did when he walked in. 

Dean didn't move. He waited for Cas to say something to him. He listened to the rustling of the plastic bag and the small thud and crinkle of chips and candy being spread out. Cas made an exaggerated sigh drawing Dean's attention; he peeked over to see what Cas was doing. 

“It's too bad you didn't do as I asked; I was planning a light scene, but,” Cas said with a shrug sitting down on the bed to remove his shoes. 

Dean folded his arms across his chest, not moving from his spot. He wasn't going to let Cas get to him; he knew the only reason he said that was because Dean wasn't in his kneeling position when Cas walked into the room; he wasn't going to let it get to him. 

“Dean, I'm talking to you,” Cas said gently. A little worry leaked into his voice. 

“So, you don't wanna play with me. Why should I care?” Dean pouted, looking down at the floor. 

Cas sighed and walked over to his Sub sitting opposite Dean. He ducked his head down, making eye contact with his sub. Dean looked up and then looked back down. Cas’s eyes were intense, especially if he was concerned. 

“If you want my attention, this is not how you get it,” Cas told him. There was still a softness to his voice. 

“The doctor said I was fine, I feel fine,” Dean argued; he wasn't sure why he was so annoyed with Cas. It would be the first time he had gone a few days without sex, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. 

Cas slumped his shoulders, “What is this about? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?” he asked, worried that there was more to the pouting than it seemed. 

Dean shook his head bring his knees up to his chest; he didn't want Cas to shove him aside like his last Dom did because he got emotional. Cas scooted closer to Dean, reaching out to lace their fingers together, 

“I wasn't pushing you aside. I wanted to make sure everything was ok before we did anything intense I wanted to work our way back up to everything; I am sorry that wasn't clear,” Cas said, moving even closer. 

Dean looked at him. His eyes misty with tears, “I thought, well… Nevermind,” he started to say before cutting himself off. Cas wasn't going to like him getting emotional. 

Cas reassured him that he would never get in trouble for anything he told him, for there were no punishments for open and honest communication. Dean nodded. He knew that Cas was a good guy and an amazing Dom, but it was something that he couldn't push aside. All the others got mad when he wanna talk, so he kept it to himself ever since. 

“I don't, I'm not,” Dean sighed and shook his head, “I like you, Cas, and not just as my paired Dom.” 

Cas smiled, “Dean, I was going to wait to tell you, but I feel the same way,” he said, pulling the other man into his lap.

“Does this mean we can talk about collars now?” Dean asked, leaning his head against Cas’s chest. 

The collar of protection was the one Dean wanted. He wanted to let everyone know if they didn't know already that he was under Cas’s protection. He hated waiting. Cas had the collar custom made for him, making sure everything was perfect before sending the order in; the site said two to three weeks, and Dean complained the whole time. 

**************

Cas thanked Naomi when she handed him the package; it was delayed due to weather, but it had finally come, and hopefully Dean would stop complaining about waiting for the collar to come. He made his way back up the stairs hopefully; Dean was waiting by the door like he asked. A couple of more times, Dean defied Cas, forcing him to make the Sub write “I will do as my Dom requests.” over one hundred times. 

Dean was beautiful; Cas couldn't help but stare for a few seconds when he opened the door. His skin perfect, the tan freckles standing out on the parts of Dean's body that had not seen the sun in a while. He carded his fingers through Dean's hair as he liked to do, making his Sub moan slightly. 

“Good boy, I have a package for you,” Cas said, moving away from Dean and making his way over to the bed setting th box down, “You can join me.” 

Dean moved quickly, wanting to know if his collar was in the box. He had never asked a Dom for a collar. They were never trustworthy enough, but Cas was perfect for him. He was excited to see it in person. Cas made quick work of the tape on the box handing it over to Dean to finish opening. He smiled, watching the awe on Dean's face as he pulled the simple green and blue change from the box. It was exactly what he wanted. 

“Will you put it on me?” Dean asked, holding out the chain. 

“Yes, I have never had a Suib who was collared,” Cas stated, moving around the bed, taking the chain, placing it around Dean's neck, “Only I will take it off of you when we shower.”

  
“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Dean said, touching the cold metal gently. 

Cas waited for Dean by the door as he got ready for dinner. Cas was lost in the thought of spanking Dean. He didn't hear his Sub speak to him. Cas apologized, saying he was thinking about their next scene; Dean was intrigued, asking what he had in mind; the Dom shook his head, saying they could talk about it later. He didn't want Dean uncomfortable at dinner. 

  
  


Dean's jaw dropped as Cas left the room, now he really wanted to know what Cas was planning. He would let it go for now, but he knew how to get Cas to spill the beans. Dean laced their fingers together as they made their way down the stairs. Cas handed Dean a plate when they entered the room, loading his plate up with a little bit of everything, making sure Dean had at least one vegetable on his plate before they grabbed their drinks, joining Andrea and Benny at their table. 

“Are you going home for the Thanksgiving break?” Cas asked Benny before taking a bite of food. 

“Yup, I can't wait for some of my mamas home cooking, and I'm bringing Andrea to meet the folks,” Benny replied, “What are you two doing?”

“Same, I bringing Dean home,” Cas answered, looking over the Sub. 

“My dad is coming too,” Dean added, making an annoyed face. 

Andrea asked if they didn't get along. Dean shook his head, saying it was touch and go at times. His father liked to drink; the last thing he wanted was John to embarrass him in front of Cas’s parents. The three nodded, understanding what Dean was talking about. Cas reassured him that at any time his father made him feel uncomfortable that they could escape to their room and hideout. 

“I used to do it all the time during dinner parties my parents would have with co-workers,” Cas said, taking a sip of his drink. 

‘Sounds like fun,” Dean smiled, finishing the food on his plate. 

They talked more about the holidays' plans, and when they were leaving, Cas and Dena were leaving a few days ahead of time due to the possibility of snow. Benny said he was leaving the same day, the small town he was from got a small amount of snow occasionally, and he didn't wanna miss the first snowfall. 

Dean and Cas made their way back up to their room after dinner; Dean was still thinking about what Cas had said before they headed down to dinner. He turned and looked at the Dom as he kicked off his shoes. 

“You gonna tell me the plan?” Dean smirked, pulling his shirt off, replacing it with a lightweight nightgown before pulling his jeans off. 

Cas shrugged before laying down on the bed. 

“Come on, Cas, I wanna know,” Dean said, sitting down on the bed next to the other man. 

“How about I show you?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Dean grabbed the sheet and held on tight as Cas’s hand came back down for the third time. He knew he had a small pain kink, but this was the best feeling laying across Cas’s legs, his arm holding him in place as he alternated smacking Dean's ass cheeks. He moaned as Cas rubbed his butt after each hit.

“Such a good boy,” Cas mumbled as he rubbed the abused flesh. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean replied, a smile in his voice. 

“You like being spanked?” Cas questioned, bringing his hand down again. 

Dean moaned his response, making Cas chuckled, “I'll take that as a yes,” he said, admiring the red handprints. 

He had never felt this way with anyone but Cas, the bliss the deep subspace he could feel himself falling into as Cas rubbed his cheeks; Dean was hard, trying not to find the friction he so desperately wanted. He felt Cas shift under him, knowing that Cas was getting a bit turned on. He hoped that Cas wouldn't end it just yet. He wanted to feel his cock inside of him, splitting him in half in the most delicious way possible. 

Dean jumped slightly when he felt Cas’ finger rub around his hole; he couldn't help the lewd sound that escaped his mouth when the digit pressed slightly deeper inside, slow and steady. Cas know all the ways to make his body tick, he swore as Cas added a second finger and more lube. Dean didn't even know where the lube came from. In truth, he didn't care; he didn't want Cas to stop touching him. 

Dean whimpered a bit when Cas told him to move, a small chuck and some reassurance that they were far from done. He moved onto all fours waiting patiently for Cas to get undressed. He could hear the rustling of fabric as he closed his eyes. The scent of the laundry soap filled his nose as he relaxed; the coolness of the lube was refreshing as his body started to heat up with lust. He wiggled his butt, enticing Cas to hurry up. 

“Patience,” the Dom growled, pushing himself into the waiting hole. 

Dean let out a sigh as Cas set a steady pace. A well-placed smack had him on the verge of cumming; this was incredible. The floating feeling with each one of Cas’ thrust the grunts and moans filled the room, Cas praising Dean telling him what a good Sub he was and how he was so perfect. 

“I'm, I'm gonna,” Dean bit out. 

“Cum for me,” Cas said, thrusting faster, reaching around and grabbing Dean's cock, sliding his hand up and down. 

It didn't take too long for both men to cum; Deann sighed with contentment when he felt the warmth of Cas’ cum slipping out of him. 

“Good boy, you with me?” Cas asked, kissing Dean's face. 

“Mm, felt amazing,” Dean mumbled. 

“We will talk when you wake up,” Cas said, kissing Dean one more time before covering him with a blanket before heading to the bathroom. 

******************************

Dean looked up at the jumbo jet and shuddered; the fear was starting to creep in being stuck in the air thousands of feet above the ground. No escape if anything should happen. His heart rate picking up the closer they got to their gate.

“Breathe, there is nothing to worry about,” Cas said, handing their boarding passes to the flight attendant. 

“Yeah, right,” Dean mumbled, following his Dom onto the plan. 

Cas loaded their carry-ons into the overhead compartments as Dean took his seat by the window, quickly closing the screen. The other man took his hand, kissing the back of it. Dean attempted to relax; there was plenty of legroom. He closed his eyes and hummed. 

“What are you humming?” Cas asked curiously. 

“Metallica, it keeps me calm,” Dean replied, not opening his eyes until the flight attendant came on over the loudspeaker with the in-flight instructions. 

Cas nodded, saying he had no clue who that was, but he was happy if it was helping. Once the plan was in the air, Dean ordered a whiskey on the rocks hoping it would help relax him enough to enjoy the alone time with his Dom. 

Dean sighed as the warmth of his drink filled him; he looked over at Cas, who was reading the book he had brought with him; he could see Cas looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“What?” Cas asked, not looking at Dean. 

“Your eyes are a different shade of blue in this light,” Dean replied, staring at Cas.

Cas turned and looked at Dean, his cheek rosy from the whiskey, “Are you a little drunk?” he asked. 

“Nah, I just like the way you look, Sir,” Dean replied, a smirk on his face, “Maybe, it's been a while since I have had a drink.”

Cas shook his head and went back to reading his book, ignoring Dean's attempts to flirt with him. Dean leaned over and rested his head on Cas’s shoulder and sighed, “What are you reading?” he asked, trying to take the book out of Cas’s hand, “I'm bored.”

“Then you should have brought a book to read,” Cas replied, looking at his sub. 

“Tell me where we are going. Tell me about your parents. You never talk about your family,” Dean replied. 

“It's a small town; my dad owns a farm,” Cas replied, turning his attention back to his book. 

Dean sighed, “What about your mom?” he asked. 

“I don't wanna talk about my mother,” Cas replied quickly. Dean was sure he heard Cas’s voice crack a bit. 

Dean said ok, holding up his hands, stopping the flight attendant for another drink; Cas told him that two was his limit, he wasn't going to carry him off the plane. The Sub chuckled and said, ok, sipping his drink, saying he was fine as long as they didn't hit any turbulence, he should be ok. Cas nodded, reaching over and carding his fingers through Dean's hair, making him sigh and lean into the touch. 

“I'm sorry I'm a little grumpy today,” Cas said softly. 

Dean looked over at the Dom and smiled, “it's ok, Sir. Seeing family can be stressful,” he replied. 

The rest of the plane ride was quiet. Dean fell asleep until the plane hit hard turbulence, and it scared the crap out of him; Cas calmed him down, saying everything was ok they were together, and there was only an hour left in the flight. He nodded, attempting to relax. When the plane finally landed, Dean couldn't get out fast enough. Cas trailing behind him, yelling for him to slow down. He didn't even know who he was looking for; Dean didn't care. He just wanted to away from the plane. Cas finally caught up to Dean, pulling him over to the side to let the others getting off the plane get by. 

“Breathe,” Cas said, holding Dean's face in his hands. 

Dean took a deep breath through his nose and blew it out through his mouth, repeating the process until he felt better; he smiled at Cas. He loved that there was no judgment when he had his panic attacks, and his Dom was there to help him through it. Dean told Cas he was fine, ready to go and meet his family. 

“There's my brother,” Cas said, pointing to a short sandy-haired man.

Dean nodded, following Cas taking a deep breath, knowing his father would be there the following day, hoping that he didn't do anything to embarrass him. 

“Cassie,” his brother yelled, spotting the youngest Novak. 

“Gabriel, this is Dean, my boyfriend, and Sub,” Cas said, introducing him. 

A huge smile spread across Dean's face. This was the first time Cas had said they were boyfriends; he shook Gabriel's hand, saying it was nice to meet him, and he was excited to meet the rest of the family. Gabriel nodded, saying they were excited to meet Dean too. He was the first Sub to take Cas completely off the market, Gabriel said, looking over his shoulder at Dean as they walked to the parking garage. 

“Really?” Dean asked, looking to his Dom. 

“I told you, you are perfect for me,” Cas replied as they loaded the baggage into the trunk.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit shy that he would say that his dad wasn't the most affectionate with compliments after his mother died. Cas smiled at Dean as he opened the door, “Did I embarrass you?” he whispered as Dean attempted to get into the car. 

“No, just not used to… that in front of family,” Dean said, the blush creeping its way across his cheeks. 

“Get used to it,” Cas said, backing away so Dean could get into the car. 

Gabriel talked the whole two-hour drive to Cas’s family home; he asked a ton of questions about Dean and his family, friends, pretty much anything he could think of, he asked Dean about it. They had a few things in common. Gabriel was a switch. He didn't have anyone at the moment. He went to a different school, preferring the one on the East coast, saying he didn't want the family name's stigma following him around at school. 

“No one care,” Cas pipped up saying. 

“Dad makes a huge donation every year, and you don't get special treatment?’ Gabriel asked, looking at his little brother. 

“I got the biggest room, but other than that, no,” Cas replied, looking out the window. 

Dean leaned forward, “We have the biggest room?” he asked, looking at Cas. 

Cas nodded like it was no big deal, giving Dean a wink. Dean shook his head, his dad was known, but he didn't have that much pull with Naomi. In fact, Dean felt like the woman didn't like him. He made a mental note to ask his dad about it. Maybe he knew why. Dean enjoyed looking at all the flat land he had never strayed too far from the city as he was excited to see a farm. 

Gabriel turned down a dirt road, or Dean thought it was a dirt road. It turned out to be the driveway leading up to the house. It was smaller than Dean thought it would be, seeing four Novak children and their parents. The closer they got to the house, the more of the vast property Dean could see the snow clouds rolling in over the property line, commenting they had made it just in time. There was another car parked in front of the house. Gabriel looked at Cas, saying they weren't expecting anyone other than Cas and Dean until the following day.

“I think that's my dad,” Dean groaned from the back seat. He hand hoped that he would have a day to prepare for John's arrival maybe hide all the booze in the house, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. 

As they got out of the car, the front door opening followed by the screen with a creak, “Dean,” John greeted, spotting his son. 

“Hello, Sir,” Dean replied, getting the bags from the trunk. 

Cas looked at Dean that was a different Sir than the one Dean greeted him with. This was more like a soldier greeting a superior. 

“This is Castiel, my Dom, and boyfriend,” Dean said to John as he followed Cas up the steps. 

“John Winchester, nice to meet you,” he said, holding out his hand. 

Cas looked John up and down before setting the bag down and shaking his hand; from what Dean had told him; John was an ok parent after his mother died a functioning alcoholic, he didn't like him withhold affection from a Sub even one's own child was deplorable in Cas’ eyes. 

“When did you get here?” Dean asked as they all made their way inside. 

“About an hour ago. I'm sorry I showed up unannounced I saw the weather reports and didn't want to miss out on meeting everyone,” John said, “I was sorry to hear about your mother.”

Dean looked at Cas. He shook his head, rushing up the stairs, his father and bother calling after him, “Cain, by the way,” Cas’s father said, holding out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” Dean replied, shaking the man's hand, “I'm gonna check on Cas.”

Cain nodded, telling Dean where Cas’ and his room was; Dean grabbed the bags making his way up the old wooden steps a picture of little Cas running down the steps filled Dean's mind as he ascended, reaching the top, he turned right and headed down the hall, he knocked lightly on the door there was no answer. Dean sighed and nodded again, this time a little louder, still nothing; he turned the knob seeing the door was unlocked, he made his way inside. He wasn't surprised by what he saw a queen size bed pushed against the wall; on the other side, rows of bookshelves lined with books a beehive suncatcher hung in the window. Cas didn't move as Dean walked in, dropping the bags on the floor. 

“Cas,” Dean said, gently walking over to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas replied, his voice thick with tears. He looked up at Dean, his blue eyes sad and full of what looked like guilt. 

Dean knelt in front of the man and looked up, “I wanna know why you didn't tell me? I told you about my mom,” he said softly. 

Cas rubbed his face looking out the window, “I killed her, it was my fault,” he said as he continued to stare out the window, “It was right before school started, we got into a fight,” he shook his head and scoffed, “I don't remember what it was about, I stormed out of the house, she came looking for me walking in the dark along the road,” he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “I saw it happen the truck was swerving all over the road, I tried to yell for her to watch out but.. I- I couldn't get the words out in time, she was smiling as me as the,” he could continue it was too much the memory was too painful. 

Dean didn't say anything. He kicked off his shoes, climbing into the bed, pulling Cas bac,k wrapping his arms around him as he sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas stayed in his room until the following morning when he rolled overreaching for Dean only to hear the crinkle of paper; he furrowed his brow and looked around, grabbing the note and reading it. 

Good Morning Sir, 

If you feel up to it, I'll be on the porch with a hot cup of tea.

  * Dean



He smiled at Dean's thoughtfulness; he threw the blankets back, sitting up, he rubbed his face. He could hear the stomping of someone running down the steps, most likely his brother. Cas stood up, stretching, looking out the window, a light dusting snow covering the ground. He headed to the bathroom before searching for Dean. he smiled when he opened the front door spotting Dean wrapped in a blanket a thermos on the table next to him, swinging slowly back and forth. 

“It's beautiful out here, quiet,” Dean said, looking over at Cas. 

“How did you know it was me?” Cas asked, making his way from the door to the swing. 

Dean shrugged, reaching for the thermos, handing it to Cas as he sat down. He opened the blanket, wrapping it around his Dom, “You could have told me when I told you about my mom,”’ Dean said, looking out over the snowy field in front of the house. 

“It's still hard to talk about,” Cas replied, opening the thermos. 

“I get that,” Dean said, sipping his coffee.

They sat taking in the quiet, waiting as more snow blanketed the ground. Cas sniffed and whipped his eyes, thinking about his mom; she loved the snow. One of her favorite things to do was to wake Cas up in the middle of the night. If it started snowing, she would have a blanket and hot cocoa waiting for him, much like Dean had his tea; he looked over to see Dean looking at him. 

“It will get easier to live with the pain,” Dean said, giving Cas a sad smile. 

“Thanks, that the first time anyone has said that to me,” Cas said, sipping his tea. 

Dean was about to reply when the front door opened; John walked out and stretched. He looked over and gave the nod to Dean and Cas. 

“Morning, Sir,” Dean said quickly.

“Morning,” John grunted, shivering in the cold, “Cas, I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday, what was not what I was trying to do,” he added. 

“Thank,” Cas said, turning his attention to Dean, “We should go in.”

Dean nodded, shrugging the blanket off, shivering in the cold; Cas stood wrapping the blanket back around his Sub and smiled when Dean blushed, who quickly looked down when he looked over Cas’s shoulder. Cas turned and looked at John, who was given a disapproving look; he didn't pay any attention to the old Dom grabbing the thermos heading inside Dean trailing behind him. 

Later that afternoon, Cas’s other two brothers showed up; Dean was surprised to learn that they too were Doms but didn't have a Sub at the moment, Lucifer was the oldest` followed by Michael and Gabriel, Cas who was the baby, seemed to their fathers favorite, Dean observed the way Cain dotted on Cas and the others, but it was different, Dean could feel the jealousy rise in him, he wished John was like that loving and caring. 

Dean told Cas he would lay down, he had a headache, but Cas knew that wasn't the real reason. Following Dean to their room, he pulled him into a hug running his fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck; the Sub sighed, loving how affectionate his Dom was. 

“I'm sorry,” Cas whispered. 

“For what?” Dean questioned, pulling away from Cas to look at him. 

“Your dad, I know you don't have a headache,” Cas said, giving Dean a pointed look. 

Dean nodded and sat down on the bed, “He used to be, but when mom died,” he shook his head, “I think that part of him died with him.”

Cas sat down next to Dean. He had his own thoughts on the matter, but he wasn't going to bad mouth Dean's dad; that wouldn't do any good, “I have an idea,” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

“You'll have to be quiet, don't want the whole house to know what we are doing,” Cas said as he placed a ball gag in Dean's mouth. 

“Dean nodded, saying yes, Sir muffed behind the gag, Cas smiled at Dean's effort to be good for him. They talked about different ways to safe word or alert a Dom to anything that didn't feel right. Cas handed Dean a clicker that you would use to train a dog; one-click was green, two was yellow, and three was red they needed to stop. 

Dean positioned himself on Cas’s knee. He loved this position feeling Cas’s whole body. The other man's body's warmth was calming for Dean; he sighed and listened to the music. Cas turned on something classical it sounded just loud enough to cover up the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Dean moaned when Cas smacked his ass; he loved the sting and warmth that spread as Cas’ alternated. 

“You ok?’ Cas asked when Dean stopped moaning. 

Dean nodded, clicking the clicker once and smiling behind the gag; he was floating, enjoying just being with Cas. It didn't matter what they were doing. Sex was just the icing on the cake. Dean felt Cas’s body shake as he chuckled, praising Dean, saying when he was anxious, this was something he could do since it seemed to relax him. He sighed in agreement. 

“On the bed,” Cas said gently as he removed the gag. 

“Sir?” Dean asked. 

“Don't worry,” Cas winked. 

***************************

Cas had Dean wear a pair of panties under his jeans to help him relax, only Cas would know, and Cain felt that kinks should only be discussed between Dom and Sub; not everyone in the family should know about other people's sex lives. 

Dean knelt next to Cas at the dinner table. It was relaxing for him. John made a face when he made it to the dinner table. He could tell his father had already started drinking. He peeked up at Cas, who was already looking at him. 

“Do you have a problem?” Cain asked, spotting John looking at Dean. 

“Nope,” John replied, pouring some liquor into a glass. 

Cain raised an eyebrow at the other Dom; Cas had given his father the run down about John after Dean had fallen asleep for a bit, so he knew that John had a problem with a lot of Dean's kink and the one he had the biggest problem with was Dean's need to kneel close to his Dom. John felt since Mary never did it unless she was asked too that Dean should be the same way. Not realizing that all Subs were different had had different needs.

“Do you have to do  _ that  _ at the table?” John asked, staring at Dean. 

“I'm sorry, Sir,” Dean said, standing, grabbing the chair he had moved. 

Cas stopped him, “If you want to kneel, you can kneel. You know I enjoy when you are comfortable,” he said. 

Dean didn't know what to do. He looked at his father back to Cas, conflicted about who to listen to or what to do; he set the chair down and headed out to the porch, mumbling to Cas about getting some air. Cas followed him out, making sure he stayed near the house. It was too dark to wander off. Dean smiled, telling Cas not to worry. He just needed a moment alone. He smiled, telling Dean to come back when he was ready. 

  
  
  


**********************

  
  


“You shouldn't have said that him,” Cas said, sitting back down at the table. 

“What?” John asked, confused. 

Cas raised an eyebrow at the man and then looked at his father. Cain shook his head, saying that they would talk about it when Dean came back inside. Gabriel leaned over and patted Cas on the shoulder, knowing that his brother was mad that John was an asshole to Dean. 

“I'm gonna go check on him,” Cain said, looking at his watch, noticing that Dean was taking a long time to come back inside. 

The man opened the door, expecting to see Dean sitting on the swing where Cas had left him. He wasn't there; Cain walked around the porch to the back of the house wondering if Dean had gone back there; his heart dropped, wondering if he had wandered into the woods. He made his way back inside, calling for his youngest son. 

“Did he go to your room?” Cain asked, grabbing his jacket and flashlight. 

“I'll check,” Gabriel said, running up the stairs while his brothers grabbed their coats. 

“He is dramatic; he is fine,” John slurred. 

“Why don't you have another drink and wait here in case he comes back,” Michale said, patting John on the shoulder. 

John mumbled something under his breath and walked into the living room as Gabriel came running down the steps. Shaking his head Dean was not up there. Cas looked at his brothers before opening the door. He went with Cain as his brothers split up, heading into the woods. 

“Dad, I can't,” Cas started to say. 

“I know, son, we will find him,” Cain replied, giving Cas a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

They searched for two hours before heading back to the house. Lucifer was on the porch talking on the phone, Cas hoped it was with Dean, but his brother shook his head; he talked to the local sheriff, who was saying since Dean was of legal age, they would have to wait till morning to file a report. Cas rubbed his face. This was his fault. He should have stayed with Dean to make sure he was ok. Michael wrapped his arm around his younger brother tell him that not everything was his fault, and he was sure Dean would show up in the morning. He didn't blame him after John made him feel like he was doing something wrong. 

Cas headed into the house; John was standing there, a smug look on his face. He didn't know where it came from. Maybe it was from the worry he had about Dean, or he had a deep-seated hatred of the man, but he pulled his arm back, punched him in the jaw with everything he had, making the man stumble back, clutching his jaw. 

“Castiel!” Cain half heartily scolded his youngest son.

“What the fuck?” John cried, looking around. 

Cas didn't say anything as he headed up to his bedroom. 

  
  


**********************

He groaned his head was throbbing; Dean looked around, it was pitch black, feeling around he felt the cold metal of a car jack, he was in a trunk, why was he in a trunk? The car wasn't moving; he felt around for the latch that makes you able to pop the trunk; it was missing. Dean swore he was holding on to the jack when he heard the gravel crunching. He swung when the trunk opened. 

“Woah, I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Alistair laughed, grabbing the jack from Dean as he swung it again. 

“What the fuck? Where am I? Wheres Cas?’ Dean demanded. 

“Tsk, tsk, That's no way to speak to your new master,” Alistair laughed as the reality of what happened played out across Dean's face. 

Alistair wasn't going to wait for Dean to figure things out. He walked over to him and stuck him with a needle, effectively knocking the Sub out so he could drag him into the house. Once inside, Alistair removed all over Dean's clothing, opting to wait until Dean was awake to remove his collar so he knew who he belonged to know. He admired Dean's flawless and freckled body, running his hands over his pec and stomach, fondling him as he slept. Alistair groaned at the thought of being buried balls deep in Dean's perfect ass. He would have to wait until he broke him first. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Cas rolled over and sighed as the sun made its way through the trees; he waited up, hoping that Dean had possibly just wandered into the woods and took a wrong turn, getting lost, and he would wander out any second. He figured there was no point in staying in be. Hee wasn't sleeping. Through back the covers, he sat up, running his hands down his face. He couldn't help but beat himself up, thinking something terrible happened to Dean. 

“Any word?” Cas asked as he walked into the kitchen, spotting his dad.

Cain shook his head, “I'm sorry,” he replied, “I called the school to let them know what was going on, that you won't be back for a while.”

Cas nodded, walking over to the stove, grabbing the kettle to fill up with water, “I can't,” he started to say, setting the kettle down on the counter and running his hand over his face. 

“It going to be ok, we will find him,” Cain said, pulling his son into a hug, “Michael and Gabriel are out in the woods; John and Lucifer went to the sheriffs this moring. You and I are going to talk about that fight.”

Cas nodded as he pulled away from his father, the thought that Alistair may have done something crossed his mind as he tossed and turned the night before, but why now? Why wait? Cas thought as he filled the kettle. 

“Tell me what happened, Naomi told me a little bit,” Cain said, sitting down at the table. 

Cas turned the burner on, setting the kettle on top before sitting down at the table, “Alistair, he was always staring at Dean making comments about the way he looked. Never loud enough for anyone but Dean to hear. I know Dean has no reason to lie about it,” he said.

Cain nodded, “I knew his father, we had some business. I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,” he replied, “We can let them know that Alistair may have done something to Dean.”

Cas jumped when the kettle began to whistle, he was on edge, thinking that the man who made a Sub quit school had his Dean. Gabriel and Michael came into the kitchen shaking their heads, telling Cas that even if Dean did wander off into the woods, they wouldn't be about to track him. There was too much snow on the ground now. He sighed as he made his tea, thanking his brothers for looking; they would wait for Lucifer and John to come back and see what they should do next. 

Lucifer and John came back in an hour later with the Sheriff to talk to Cas about Dean and their relationship. 

“Well, Son, are you sure he felt the same way? Maybe he just didn't want to tell you,” the Sheriff said. 

Cas rubbed a hand over his face, “I know that can happen, but Dean and I, he asked for a collar, not the one he has on but for the next step,” he sighed. 

The Sheriff nodded, “This Alistair Smith, you are sure it could be him?” he asked, looking down at his notepad. 

Cas looked at his father and brothers. They nodded tell him to go on to let the Sheriff know everything that happened. Why he thought it was the other Dom. the Sheriff nodded and wrote everything down Cas was telling him, his description, and where he could possibly be staying. Still, Cas wasn't sure of anything else. When he was done, the Sheriff left, letting them know that he would be in touch when he heard anything about Dean's whereabouts. 

John sighed, leaning back on the couch, “Dean has a flair for the dramatics at times, don't worry, he will show up in a few days,” he said. 

“This is your fucking fault! If you had left him alone,” Cas yelled, getting in John's face. 

“Castiel, why don't you go check on the bees,” Cain said, stepping between his son and the other man. 

Cas glared at John before walking away. Gabriel following to keep an eye on him before Cain turned at looked at John, “You kink shamed your boy. Made him uncomfortable with his Dom. Castiel is right, this is on you,” he growled at John. 

“The boys aren't in a real relationship; it's a school relationship, I still have to say,” John snapped back. 

“Not according to Naomi,” Cain replied before leaving the room he was done talking to John. 

Cain made his way outside to check on Cas; he spotted his sons by one of the hives talking; he sighed, hoping that Dean had gotten scared by his feelings and nothing horrible happened. He didn't know if Cas could take much more grief. 

“How can he be so calm?’ Cas asked, looking at his older brother.

“I don't know, but I promise that I will help you find Dean, no matter what it takes,” Gabriel replied, patting Cas on the shoulder. 

Cas nodded, “You don't think Dean that he doesn't feel the same, do you?” he asked. 

“No, that boy his head over heels for you. I can see it,” Cain said as he walked up, “Don't worry, come hell or high water, we will find Dean.”

  
  
  
  
  


********************

Dean groaned as he rolled over, slowly opening his eyes when he felt the cold concrete beneath his skin; he looked around, pulling at the restraints around his wrists; it was no use steel reinforcing plates on the wall he was attached to. He shivered in the cold all of his clothes had been removed, he shifted, feeling the plug that had been inserted, he closed his eyes, taking a steady breath trying to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was Alistair talking to him. 

“Fuck,” Dean whispered as the memories came back. 

He backed up against the wall when he heard a door open, coving himself as someone descended the stairs, “Good, you're awake,” Alistair said, looking at Dean. 

“Cas is going to know it was you,” Dean said. 

Alistair nodded, stroking his chin, “maybe,” he said, moving closer to Dean. 

He tried to move away, but there wasn't much slack in the chains. Alistair smiled, seeing Dean attempt to get away; he grabbed his face making Dean looked at him, “You are mine now,” Alistair snickered. 

“I will never be yours,” Dean bit out. 

“We will see,” Alistair said, giving Dean's head a slight shove before letting go. 

Dean swallowed as Alistair unlocked the chains that were tethered to the wall. Still, he didn't undo his wrist, “Come along,” the man said, yanking on the chains making Dean stumble a bit before he caught himself; he looked around once they made it up the steps. Dean was shocked that they were in a house; he assumed Alistair would take him to the middle of nowhere; Cas was sure to find him. 

“Kneel,” Alistair said, turning and looking at Dean. 

“No, you aren't my Dom,” Dean snapped back. 

Alistair smiled, yanking the chains making Dean fall to the ground with a hard thud, “I said kneel,” he growled out, grabbing Dean by the throat. 

Dean struggled to breathe as Alistair squeezed hard, “No,” he managed to grunt out. There was no way in hell he was going to submit to this man. 

Alistair growled, letting Dean go, he coughed trying to get his breath, “I didn't want to do this so soon, but you leave me no choice,” he said, yanking on the chains practically dragging Dean down the hall, kicking a screaming he was never going to be his. He didn't listen. He was going to make the Sub his if it was the last thing he did. Opening the door to his playroom, which looked more like a torture dungeon, he dragged Dean inside. He dragged Dean to the nearest D-ring on the wall tying the chains, Dean screaming and swearing that Alistair would pay for whatever it was that he was about to do to him. Alistair ignored the Sub and his whining about Cas and how he belonged to the Dom, grabbing a cane whipping it through the air, it made a whooshing noise. Smacking Dean with it, the Sub cried out in pain; Alistair smiled, swinging the cane over and over until Dean was a sobbing mess on the floor and Alistair's arm was tired; he was disappointed that he didn't beg him to stop; he didn't get pleasure from it he could tell by the other man's flaccid penis, he, on the other hand, was hard as a rock. 

“Open your mouth,” Alistair said, unzipping his pants. 

Dean shook his head, covering as much as he could with his arms; the other man grabbed his face. 

“I will beat you again, open. Don't you dare think of biting me?”


	11. Chapter 11

Eight Months Later

  
  


Cas gripped the steering wheel, taking a deep breath as he watched Alistair leave the house, for the past three months biding his time waiting for the house to be totally empty before breaking in. he had the security code for the alarm; he had the password if the code failed he was ready. When Charlie found out that Dean had gone missing, she called Cas asking how she could help, and she came through, but Cas needed to physically find Dean on his own. 

He waited a few more minutes if they needed to come back for something before making his way to the front door; the lock was easy. Gabriel taught him how to pick locks while Lucifer and Michael helped him sharped his hand to hand just if he needed it. When the door opened, Cas slipped in, quickly disarming the alarm after shutting the door; he looked around the house was nice on the inside, a bit gaudy, but that wasn't what he was here for. Cas decided to head up the stairs first, in the off chance that Dean was allowed a room.

Cas reached the end of the hall, a door with a padlock on the outside. He sighed, pulling out his lock picking equipment once again, making quick work of the lock; the door itself was unlocked, which Cas found weird; the stench hit him in the face when he opened the door, musk. He was sure bodily fluids the room was dark a small amount of light was peeking through the curtains. He turned when he heard chains clank pulling out his phone and turning on the flashlight. 

“Oh my God,” Cas whispered, covering his mouth. 

Dean covered his face holding up his hands; he was covered in filth, bruises, and cuts, “please, please let me out, ” the man said in a small voice. 

“Dean, it's me. It's Cas,” he said, crouching down. 

Dean looked up confused, shaking his head, “You aren't real, you can't be, ” he said, backing away, whispering to himself something Cas couldn't make out.

“Baby, I promise it's me,” Cas said softly, “I came to get you to take you home with me.” 

Dean looked up his hair, long and matted a beard filling out his face, “No, no, he said. You can't be here,” he said, rocking back and forth. 

Casa sighed, making quick work of the locks. He didn't know how much time they had, but he wasn't leaving without Dean, “Are you still my good boy?” he asked. 

The words seemed to grab the Sub's attention, “I, you- he said,” Dean rambled. 

“We can talk later, but we need to go, now,” Cas said, helping Dean up, making sure he was covered. As they made their way out the door Dean still hesitant about going. He was shaking so bad he nearly fell down the steps. It was a good thing Cas was there to catch him. 

“He said you didn't want me anymore,” Dean whispered as they reached the front door. 

“That is not true, but we need to leave, now,” Cas replied. 

Dean shook his head, “this is a trick, you are in on it, this is- this, you aren't real,” he yelled, stumbling backward. 

Cas ran his hand over his face, “Dean Winchester, you will come with me right now, or you will be punished,” he said in a strong, commanding tone. 

Dean whimpered, pulling the blanket around him, slumping his shoulders, following Cas out the door. Cas hated that he used punishment to get Dean out of the house; he quickly made his way to his car, unlocking the doors and getting Dean in the back seat so he could lay down if he wanted, getting into the driver's seat starting the car ready to make the six-hour drive back home. Cas finally relaxed when he crossed the state line; Dean slept the whole time. He stopped twice for gas, grateful for the back road stations he found. The bumpy dirt road makes Dean stir. 

“What's going on?’ Dean asked groggily with sleep. 

“Hey, baby, we are almost home,” Cas smiled in the rearview mirror. 

Dean yawned, keeping his head down pulling the blanket around him tighter. Cain was standing on the front porch when Cas pulled up; he made his way down the steps stopping when he spotted a very dirty Dean in the back seat. Cas smiled at his dad, making his way around the car to help Dean out. 

“You found him?” Cain asked in disbelief. It wasn't that he didn't believe Cas. It was just it had been eight months since Dean disappeared from the porch. He thought they would never find him. 

“I told you that son of a bitch had him,” Cas said, wrapping a protective arm around Dean as he led him up the porch steps. 

Cain followed them inside, “Castiel, he should go to the hospital,” he said, 

“No, no, please, no,” Dean cried; the look of panic on his face sold Cain on not taking him. 

“Can we call Mick?” Cas asked, not looking at his father but fussing over Dean, who was hot to the touch. 

Cain nodded and left the room, going to call a family friend who happened to be a veterinarian, but if this is what would help, he was going to do it. 

Dean laid down on the couch and sighed, “Can I go to the bathroom?’ he asked in a small voice. 

“Yes, come on, I'll help you,” Cas said, attempting to help Dean off the couch. He flinched when Cas adjusted the blanket around his shoulders, “I'm not going to hit you.”

“Ok, Sir,” Dean said, keeping his head down. 

Cas closed his eyes and sighed for a second. He wanted to know what happened, be he also didn't want to know what had happened in all the month's Dean was with Alistair. It was obvious hitting was a punishment, being locked away in a dark room not knowing if he was ever going to get out; as they walked to the bathroom, Dean winced,, pulling the blanket around himself tighter. 

“I'll wait out here for you,” Cas said when they reached the bathroom door; Dean nodded, going inside and quietly shutting the door. 

“Mick is on his way over,” Cain said when he spotted Cas. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Cas said with a sad smile. 

Cain nodded and patted Cas on the shoulder leaving him alone to wait for Dean. Cas rubbed his face; he paced while Dean was in the bathroom. After a few minutes, Cas knocked on the door. 

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asked, turning the door handle. 

Dean had his eyes closed he was breathing heavily; Cas knew what was going on, he touched him gently on the shoulder, making him jump and wince, “Baby, breathe, watch me,” he said, pacing his hands on his face, so he was facing him, Dean opened his eyes the green was dull and almost non-existent, the light that was there now gone, with watery eyes he looked at Cas mimicking his breathing. Cas smiled, “That's my good boy,” he said. 

“I'm- I'm, I'm sorry,” Dean managed to get out once his breathing returned to normal. 

“Oh, Dean, you don't have to say sorry to me, you know that,” Cas replied, still keeping his hands on Dean's face. His bread was rough beneath his hands it was the most amazing feeling having his Sub back with him. 

Dean slumped down, “I don't feel good, Cas,” he mumbled before passing out. 

“Dean, Dean!,” Cas exclaimed shaking the man, he was trying not to panic, “Dad! Dad I need your help,” he yelled managing to get the door opened. 

Cain came running down the hall, his friend Mick right behind him, “Cas, what happened?” Mick asked, pushing past Cain to get into the bathroom. 

“I don't; I don't know… He, um- he sometimes has panic attacks i was calming him down and then he said he said he didn't feel good and passed out,” Cas replied, his voice thick with worry and as tears threatened to spill like a damn. 

Mick checked Dean over telling Cain to call an ambulance they needed to get Dean to a hospital now, his temp was one-hundred and three, all the cuts and scraps were most likely infected, “These bruises, do you know how he got them?” Mick asked, pressing on Dean's belly. 

Cas shook his head tears rolling down his cheeks; his brain was jumbled as people asked questions. He didn't know when or how he was in the car following the ambulance, his father driving on the phone with one of his brothers letting them know what was going on. 

****************

The beeping was annoying; the sunshine was dampened by the curtains as Dean opened one of his eyes, not getting a good look at where he was. He was ninety percent sure it was in the hospital. Everything ached he vaguely remembered how he got there, looking to his left he saw a mess of dark hair, he smiled, it wasn't a dream Cas did find him. 

“Cas?” Dean croaked out; his voice was hoarse and rough from not being used. 

The dark-haired Dom stirred wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, looking around, “You're awake,” he smiled. 

Dean nodded, he cleared his throat not looking at Cas he looked down when he felt a hand on his, “I'm gonna tell the nurse you are awake, oh and your name is James,” Cas said kissing the top of Dean's head before leaving the room. 

Tears filled Dean's eyes as he looked around, he slammed his head back on the pillow he knew what was coming. Next, he would have to talk to someone about what Alistair did but he just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened, he winced as he moved to get up moving the nightgown they had him. He had a massive bruise on his side. 

_ “I told you for the last time,” Alistair growled as he kicked Dean., “You. Will. Never. Go. Back.”  _

Dean closed his eyes shaking the memory from his head. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, he was clean figuring someone must have given him a sponge bath, he stopped the memory in its tracks that were for another time. He tried to stand, his legs gave out from under him before he knew it hands were helping him up. 

“Hang on, I'll help you,” Cas said softly. 

Dean just looked at the Dom. His heart fluttered like the first time they met, only this time it was Cas helping him off the ground. Cas asked if Dean needed help in the bathroom, he shook his head, saying he would tell him, but he was good for now. He sighed when he sat down on the toilet looking at the shower wondering it would be ok to take a bath. When he finished up, he called for Cas to help him up; his muscles were sore and weak. 

“Can I take a shower?” Dean asked as Cas set him back down on the bed. 

“We can ask when the nurse comes in; for now, I need you to rest,” Cas smiled, tucking Dean into bed. 

Dean smiled watching Cas fuss, “Cas, he said you told him he could take me,” he said looking down. 

Cas stopped what he was doing, taking Dean's face into his hands making sure Dean was looking at him, “I would never like in he a thousand years let that son of a bitch touch a hair on your head, he lied. If I didn't want to be with you anymore I would tell you. I love you,” he smiled, “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” he sniffed.

Dean searched Cas’s face for any hint of deceit, anything that would say he was lying that Alistair was telling the truth, nothing only sincere blue-eyes staring at him, “Ok, will you, can you-” he sighed and lifted up the blanket. 

Cas smiled, kicking off his shoes, climbing into bed, wrapping his arms around Dean. 


	12. Chapter 12

_ Cas sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as Charlie tried again to get a lock on Dean's location. He had no idea she was a hacker; she grumbled something in computer-speak that he didn't understand.  _

_ “Got it,” Charlie exclaimed, “I got him.” she turned and smiled at Cas.  _

_ “Can you tell if Dean is with him?” Cas asked, looking at the computer.  _

_ Charlie shook her head. They weren't close enough to the traffic cam for her to see who was getting out of the car with Alistair, “I promise, we will find Dean,” she said.  _

_ “Thank you for helping me; the police think I'm insane; Johns no help,” Cas replied, folding his arms across his chest.  _

_ Charlie nodded, saying John had stopped by the school hammered demanding information on Alistair, which they legally couldn't give him; Cas scoffed when he brought up the Dom to John he laughed it off, saying that there was no way another Dom would kidnap someone's Sub it was impossible and now learning that he did believe Cas he wanted to know if John could have possibly had this set up to teach Dean a lesson, that was stupid what would John be pissed about that his son was happy with Cas.  _

_ “Dammit, he's gone again. I swear it's like he knows I'm watching him,” Charlie rubbed her temples before she started typing again.  _

Cas rolled over, expecting to feel Dean next to him instead; the bed was cold, he shot up. He looked around, spotting the Sub asleep propped up in the corner; he got up, grabbing the quilt from the end of the bed, and placed the blanket over Dean. The man stirred a bit, mumbling something Cas could understand before falling back to sleep. Dean had been released from the hospital after a two-week stay. This wasn't the first time Cas had found Dean sleeping in the corner. Still, he figured eventually he would stay in bed, but whatever Alistair did, Dean wouldn't talk to cas about it; the Dom headed to the bathroom rubbing his eyes; he was going to have to wait until Dean was ready. 

“He is my son!” 

Cas could hear John yelling before he made it down the steps. He shook his head. Since John had visited, it had been a week saying he had business to take care of before he came back to take Dean home, which caused Dean to panic, saying he didn't want to go home with his dad. He wanted to stay with Cas. 

“Dean doesn't want to go home with you,” Cas said as he walked into the dining room. 

John turned at glared at the younger Dom, “He is still under my Dominance,” he growled. 

“No, anymore. Dean expressed that he wanted to stay as Cas’s Sub. Since they haven't graduated, I have taken the liberty of having my lawyer write up a contract for the two of them,” Cain said, pulling the file from the metal rack on the counter that held important documents. 

John grabbed the file and flipped it open; the first page was Dean's evaluation making sure he knew what he wanted. The second was hand over the rule of Familial Dom to Cain. He was now in charge of Dean's care. At the same time, he and Cas finished school only after a Dom and a Sub contract is seen as something serious. 

“You forced him to sign this,” John said, pointing the file at Cas. 

Cas raised an eyebrow, “I wouldn't ever make anyone do anything they didn't want to. You were the one who didn't believe Dean when he told you where he was, so tell me, why would he want to go home with you?” 

John tossed the file on the table folding his arms across his chest, “I still have no reason to believe that Alistair kidnapped Dean.,” he said, trying and failing to make a point. 

“You still don't believe me?” Dean asked from behind them, a pained look across his face. 

“No, I don't,” John said. 

“You need to leave,” Cain said, he could see the duress on Dean's face. He didn't need his boys upset because John was a jackass. 

“This isn't over,” John said, looking around the room before he stormed out of the house. 

Cas smiled, “Good Morning, Dean. you want some coffee?” he asked, grabbing the kettle to make his morning cup of tea. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean replied, keeping his head down, not moving from his spot. 

Cas looked at Cain, “I'm gonna go,” his father said, leaving the room. 

Cas made his way over to Dean after turning on the kettle, “Sweetheart, would you like to kneel?” he asked. 

Dean perked up and nodded, saying yes, he would like to if it was ok with Cas. 

“It's always ok,” Cas smiled, pulling a chair out so he could sit down. 

Dean grabbed the pillow Cain had placed on one of the chairs for him when he wanted to kneel. He tossed it on the floor, getting comfortable a small sense of relief flood him as Cas combed his fingers through Dean's now shaggy hair. 

******************

_ “I'm telling you we searched the whole house, top to bottom, he isn't there,” The Sheriff told Cas for the fifth time.  _

_ “And I am telling you Dean is there; you didn't look hard enough,” Cas snapped back., “Dean has been gone two weeks, and you honestly think he would at the very least call his dad?” _

_ The Sheriff looked at John. He shook his head. He had not heard from Dean since the night he disappeared, for all any of them knew he had a secret Dom that he ran off with and didn't have the heart to tell Cas he didn't feel the same way about him.  _

_ Cas growled in frustration, before leaving the room Gabriel right behind him making sure he was somewhat ok, “I don’t know why no one will listen to me?” he rubbed his face.  _

_ “I believe, dad, Michael, and Lucifer we all believe you,” Gabriel replied looking at his youngest brother, “I promise we will get Dean back, one way or another.” _

The kettle whistling brought Cas back to reality. Dean half-asleep, his head resting on Cas’s thigh, he didn't move an inch, “Baby? You ok?” he asked, looking down at the Sub. 

“Hmm, Sir,” Dean mumbled. 

Cas smiled figuring he could put the kettle on again later; for now, Dean could be relaxed against him. Dean jerked and scrambled away from Cas pressing himself against the cabinet doors covering his head with his hands as if someone was going to hit him. 

“I'm sorry,” Dean whispered over and over again, huddled in the corner shaking. 

“What happened?” Gabriel asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“I don't know, he was kneeling and the next thing I know,” Cas said pointing to Dean. 

Gabriel nodded leaving the kitchen to make it easier for Cas to talk to Dean. Cas knelt next to the other man, “Dean?” he asked. 

Dean peeked between his arms, launching himself into Cas, he wrapped his arms around the Sub, saying soothing words as Dean’s breathing began to even out. 

“I thought- I thought I was back, I'm sorry,” Dean whispered. 

“How about we go outside?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded, “Promise you'll stay with me?” he asked. 

Cas smiled, saying he would never leave Dean alone again. 

******************

_ “You are one hundred percent sure this time?” Cas asked looking at the red-head.  _

_ “Yes, he hasn't moved in a week,” Charlie replied, pointing to the screen.  _

_ Cas smiled, “He is comfortable,” he said, looking at the screen as Alistair passed the traffic cam.  _

_ Charlie smiled. Happily. She was able to help find Dean. There weren't too many students she liked at the school, but Dean was definitely one of them; he knew things the other Subs didn't, never making the others feel stupid for not knowing it was one of the things Charlie loved about Dean he was always willing to help even if he was uncomfortable when she put him on the stop during class.  _

_ Cas called his dad and brothers letting them know they had a lock on Dean now they needed to watch and learn the routines making it easier for Cas to break into the house to get Dean.  _

“What are you thinking about?” Dean asked, pulling Cas from his thoughts. 

“You,” Cas said wrapping an arm around the other man.

“What about me?” Dean asked. 

“About how much I missed you, and how sorry I am it took so long to find you,” Cas replied, moving his arm and taking Dean's hand. 

Dean slumped down in the swing, “I told you, I don't blame you,” he kept looking at his hands. 

Cas placed his hand under Dean's chin making him look up; he looked into the sad green- eyes; every once of Cas wanted to wash away the pain and hurt Alistair caused him; he was glad Dean didn't blame him. Still, Cas blamed himself for what happened. If he had stayed with him on the porch that night, things might have been different. 

Cain made his way up the porch steps he made his way over to his son and his boyfriend, “The Sheriff called, Alistair's in the wind, but there is enough evidence against him to throw the whole book at him,” he said. 

Dean looked up, “What?” he asked. He wanted to be sure he heard Cain right, that Alistair was going to pay for all the things he did. 

“Apparently, he liked to film what he was doing to you when he cleared out. He left one behind. Your DNA, hair all of it was in the room. When they find him, he won't be getting out for a long time,” Cas replied; he looked down and then back up at Dean, “I'm so sorry, I never… what he did, there's a special place in hell.”

Dean shook his head, clearing away the memories, he looked up trying not to cry. He didn't want Cas to know, but he knew he would ask at some point what happened; Dean didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to tell Cas he knew if Cas knew he would dump Dean. Right now, he couldn't handle that; not being with Cas was worse than anything Alistair could do to him. 

“I'm, I'm gonna go lay down,” Dean said getting up and heading into the house. 

Cas tilted his head looking at his father in confusion, Cain shook his head, “I'm not the one to tell you, but give him time. Dean will tell you when he is ready,” he said. 

Cas stood him he patted his dad on the shoulder heading up to the room to check on Dean. Gabriel stopped him as he made his way up the steps letting Cas know that he was there if either one of them wanted to talk; he thanked his brother, heading up the steps. Cas knocked on the door Dean called for him to come in; he was curled up on the bed his back to the door. Cas was pretty sure he heard a sniff. Cas kicked off his slippers, climbing into bed. 

“I don't wanna talk about it,” Dean said, not looking at Cas. 

“Ok,” Cas replied, kissing Dean's shoulder, “I love you, you tell me when you are ready to talk.”

Dean rolled over looking at Cas, “I have an appointment with the psychologist in a couple of days; I don't wanna go, I don't wanna think about it or talk about what happened.”

“I can go wait out in the waiting room if you want,” Cas told him in the hopes it would ease his discomfort. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean replied a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Cas looked at his boyfriend he longed to kiss his lips but every time he leaned in Dean would turn away or move, “Can I kiss you?” he asked. 

Dean looked at him, his eyes wide, he nodded meeting Cas half way. The kiss was soft only lasting a few seconds before he pulled away, “I'm tired,” Dean said rolling over. 

“I'm going to head down to the kitchen, I'll be back up in a few,” Cas said moving off the bed. 

Soft snores came from the bed before Cas reached the door. 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean looked over at Cas as they drove into town to see the psychologist the doctor recommended. This was the last thing he wanted to do talk about what happened with Alistair. All he wanted to do was bury it deep down and forget. 

“Dean, you ok?” Cas asked, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Dean shrugged, looking down at his hands. 

“Talk to me,” Cas replied, peeking over at Dean. 

He sighed and shook his head; it wasn't just one thing that was bothering him. Dean was terrified that Alistair would come back, or he did something so horrible to him that this was all a dream he was going to wake up still chained up in the room. He looked up at the roof of the car, trying not to cry as the tears crept to the surface. Cas nodded, saying he couldn't possibly understand anything that Dean went through, but he was there when he was ready to talk to him about it; he was proud of Dean for taking steps to help, and talking to someone was a big step. Dean looked out the window. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he promised Cas he would try. 

By the time they had arrived at the office, Dean had three panic attacks, cas had pulled over each time to help him through it. Dean took a steady breath before following Cas out of the car. He took hold of Dean's hand, lacing their fingers together; Dean looked down and smiled. He missed being touched all the time; it was one of the many things he loved about Cas. He was always kissing or touching him in some way. 

  
  


Dean checked himself in at the desk and took a seat. The doctor was still with a patient. He bounced his leg up and down until Cas placed a calm hand on him to stop it. 

“I love you,” Cas whispered with a soft smile. 

“I love you too, Sir,” Dean replied softly.

They looked away from each other when they heard talking. The other person was leaving the office. The doctor looked at Dean, “Dean, come on back,” the doctor said with a wave. 

Dean looked at Cas, “Breathe; I'm right out here if you need me,” he said smiling. 

The Sub smiled and blew out a breath standing up and walking to the door where the doctor was standing; he stepped back, letting Dean step into the room, closing the door behind them. 

“Hi, I'm Dr. Walsh. It's nice to meet you,” he said, sitting down in the chair across from Dean. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Dean replied, keeping his eyes cast down. He was worried if he looked up, he would have another panic attack.

“I spoke with Dr. Ramsey. He told me a little bit about what happened, but first, I want to get to know you,” Dr. Walsh said. 

Dean nodded, looking down at his hands, “My name is Dean, I um, I'm twenty-six,” he said. 

The doctor smiled, sensing Dean was nervous as most people seeing a psychologist for the first time are, “Ok, why don't you tell me about your family?” Dr. Walsh said, coaxing on. 

Dean sighed, “My mom died a few years ago. My dad didn't handle it well,” he replied. 

“Do you wanna talk about that?” Dr. Walsh asked as he made a note on the pad in his lap. 

Dean shook his head, rubbing his hands up and down his pants, remembering to breathe as Cas told him, the closing in feeling was starting. He closed his eyes, trying to take a deep breath until the feeling settled. 

“Are you alright?” Dr. Walsh asked. 

“Yes, It's still a little hard being out,” Dean replied, turning away, embarrassed. 

“That's understandable; why don't you tell me about Castiel? Is that who came with you?” Dr. Walsh questioned. 

Dean nodded, and a smile spread across his face; Cas was his happy place, “Cas is,” he smiled, “Cas is awesome,” he said, he could feel his heart rate pick up a bit thinking about the Dom sitting out in the waiting room. 

Dr. Walsh smiled, watching Dean's reaction to bringing up Castiel; he asked how he was as a Dom and if there were any issues Dean wanted to talk about when it came to their relationship. Dean shook his head, saying Cas was the best Dom he had ever had; he was kind and patient. The first person besides his mom to help him through his panic attacks, he was patient and kind. 

“And the other stuff?” Dr. Walsh asked. 

“What other stuff?” Dean asked; he wasn't sure what he was talking about. 

“I'm asking if you have talked to Castiel about what happened?” Dr. Walsh asked. 

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. Not looking at the doctor, he looked at his watch; he had only been in there for about ten minutes, only forty more minutes to go, “I don't know how to tell him,” he mumbled. 

Dr. Walsh nodded, “Don't know how to tell him what?” he asked 

Dean didn't answer, just looked down at his hands before running one over his face; he shook his head. He didn't know how Cas would take it; everything that happened there was a deep part of Dean that he couldn't handle if Cas rejected him. The doctor nodded ask was there something specific that Dean didn't want to tell Castiel, or was it everything that happened?

“I, um, I,” Dean looked out the window, “I didn't like it, what he was doing but.. I couldn't help it,” he finished, not looking at the doctor. 

“You orgasmed?” Dr. Walsh asked. 

“Yeah,” Dean replied disgusted with himself. 

Dr. Walsh set his notepad down on the table next to him and leaned forward, “Dean, there's nothing to be ashamed of; sometimes we can get involuntary orgasms from stimulation. You did nothing wrong,” he reassured Dean. The man shook his head; it was disgusting. Cas was never going to wanna touch him again; he was going to think that Dean wanted it, that he liked what was happening to him. 

Dr. Walshe nodded, “Has Castiel even done anything to make you think he would be anything less than understanding?” he asked. 

Dean looked up, “No,” he replied defensively, “No, why would you ask that? Cas is amazing and understanding.”

Dr. Walsh watched as Dean figured out why he was asking that specific question, “You want me to talk to him,” Dean said. 

“I think that you should talk to him. Whatever you are comfortable sharing with him. The same goes for me; we can start slow and build up,” Dr. Walsh said picking up his notepad adding more notes. 

Dean leaned forward and then sat back, thinking about what he wanted to say, but he changed his mind. It was stupid; the doctor looked at his question, “Nevermind,” he replied, shrugging it off. 

“No, tell me what you were thinking; that's what I am here for,” Dr. Walsh replied. 

Dean looked around and then down at his hands, “Alistair after he-,” he reached up and felt his neck, that was a story for another time, “He said no one was going to want me after he was done with me.” Dean swallowed trying to get through this he figured if he shared a little bit it would be ok, “He got drunk, I can still smell the vodka on his breath, there was a fire going.” Dean looked up tears filled his eyes, “I can still remember the pain, the stench of burning flesh, my flesh, he branded me saying it was what they did to cow and horses so people knew who they belonged to,” he finished whipping his eyes. 

Dr. Walsh closed his eyes for a second, “I- I don't know what to say, does Castiel know about it?’ he asked. 

Dean shrugged, “He helped me in the shower when I first woke up in the hospital; I don't know if he saw,” he replied looking down at his hands. 

The doctor nodded making a note and setting it to the side, “Dean, I want you to tell Castiel about the brand, that's all nothing more. We can talk about it next week how it went.”

Dean looked up, “Like homework?” he asked, a bit surprised. 

Dr. Walsh chuckled a bit, “If you want to think of it like that,” he smiled, “I think we can end a bit early this time, I also want you to think about what you want to talk about next week.” 

“Ok, thanks,” Dean said, heading towards the door. 

Cas looked up when he heard the door open tilting his head to the side, Dean smiled and relaxed a bit seeing his Dom. they made an appointment for the following week before leaving the office. Dean held tight to Cas’s hand as the left. 

“You ok?” Cas asked, not wanting to push; he figured everything was ok since he wasn't called into that office. 

Dean nodded, saying he just wanted to get home; he was tired. 

********************

Dean took a deep breath blowing it out looking in the mirror, he was going to tell Cas or show him that was the plan, every time he tried to leave the bathroom he would start to have a panic attack. A knock on the door made him jump. 

“Babe, you ok?” Cas called through the door. 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean called back, taking one last look at himself before opening the door. 

Cas smiled, his blue eyes lit up, “I made you something to eat,” he said, holding up the plate with a sandwich and a pile of chips. 

Dean smiled and took the plate, “Come one, we can eat in the room,” Cas said taking him by the hand. 

It was sweet when Dean walked into the room there was a blanket spread out on the floor, more food, and a few drinks, “You did this for me?” Dean asked. 

Cas shrugged, “You still seem a bit wary about being outside too long so I figured a picnic in our room,” he smiled, sitting down on the floor.

Dean sat down across from his Dom, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. 

“Did you like Dr. Walsh? If not we can find a new doctor,” Cas asked, before taking a bite of his own food. 

Dean shrugged, “I don't know yet, he seems nice enough,” he replied taking another bite so he didn't have to talk more. 

They sat quietly eating sneaking looks at each other, Dean didn't give Cas any warning before moving everything out of the way and attacking his mouth. Dean moaned a bit he forgot how amazing of a kisser Cas was.

“Dean?” Cas asked, pulling away from him, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Dean said going in for another kiss.

Dean pushed Cas back onto the floor, not caring. That wasn't their usual dynamic, but Dean did get pleasure from pleasing Cas, so it wasn't too far off. He smiled hearing Cas sigh as he kissed down his neck. Dean moved to unbutton Cas’s shirt kissing his way down to the top of the other man's pants; he peeked up. Cas was sitting up on his elbows, looking down; he smiled and nodded. Dean unbuckled his Doms belt, kissing along the trail of hair leading south Dean pulled off Cas’s boxers and pants in one swoop toss them to the side before nudging his boyfriend's legs open, he took the other man's cock at the base. 

“Dean, you don't… holy fuck,” Cas was cut off when Dean took him into his mouth. 

Dean hummed a bit knowing Cas like that vibration; he was bobbing along loving all the noises he was pulling out of his Dom, it was music to his ears, he didn't know what happened, the next thing he heard was a yelp, and then a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Dean repeated over and over again rocking back and forth. 

“It's ok,” Cas cooed pulling Dean into his lap, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I bit him,” Dean whispered, “I bit him a lot.” 

Cas chuckled and then started laughing, “Serves him right sticking his dick where it doesn't belong,” he said. 

Dean looked at cas with sad eyes; he didn't mean to bite Cas he doesn't know what happened, Cas soothed him telling him it was ok, an accident they would take things slow work their way back to things. Dean nodded, “I have something else to show you,” he said looking down at his hands. 

“What is it?” Cas asked; he let go when Dean pulled away. 

“After he- Nevermind I don't,” Dean shook his head as he unblocked his pants turning around and showing Cas the large A branded into Dean's skin. 

Cas clenched his jaw knee walked closer to Dean, and placed a kiss on the brand, “He’s a cowardly piece of shit,” he said looking up at Dean, “This, this is a sign of an insecure, little man who no one wants to he has to take for other people.” 

Dean shook his head, “He said.”

Cas cut him off, “I love you, I have always loved you, and this we can figure out how to get it covered if you want,” he said. 

Dean smiled, pulling his pants back on, “I love you too.”


	14. Chapter 14

Six months into therapy, Dean started to get more comfortable talking about the things that happened while Alistair held him against his will. However, there was one thing he still couldn't talk about, the thing that broke him, making him give up all hope in being rescued or escaping. 

“Dean, why don't you want to talk about it?” Dr. Walsh asked. 

“I don't- I can't feel like that again,” Dean replied, running a hand over his face. 

Dr. Walsh nodded, “This is your safe place to talk. We can bring Cas in. Will that make it easier?” he asked. 

Dean shook his head, saying that Cas didn't come in with him today that he had something to take care of, so Cain came instead. Dr. Walsh nodded. Knowing who Cain was to Dean and everything that went along with that, he asked Cain to join to discuss what happened. Dean rubbed his hand over his face and then nodded, knowing they needed to talk about it even though he didn't want to. 

The doctor walked to the door and called Cain inside. Cas had told him it was possible if Dean was uncomfortable and what to do to help him relax. 

“Dean, are you ok?” Cain asked. 

“I don't know,” Dean replied, keeping his head down. 

Cain nodded and looked at the doctor, “We are discussing Dean's breaking point with Alistair,” he replied. 

Dean stood and kneeled next to the chair, Cain taking his cue to sit, “This ok?’ Cain asked, carding a hand through Dean's hair. 

“Yes, Sir, thank you,” Dean replied; it was different than when Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair; this was more like something he wished his father would have done or tried to understand as one of Dean's needs. 

“Ok, when you are ready,” Dr. Walsh said, watching Dean relax under Cain's hand.

Dean nodded, “He- Alistair said he was having a party, he had something special planned,” he took a calming breath looking up at Cain, who gave him a nod, “I thought he was going to leave me in the room, he always did that when people came to the house.” Dean closed his eyes for a moment collecting his thoughts, “I- I uh, I bit him the day before, and I guess he was tired of it. He came to the room, dragged me out, fighting made me kneel in the middle of the room. I don't know if he told people I consented or didn't care, but he had bolt cutters. I don't scare easy, ya know. Still, I thought he was going to cut my dick off,” he laughed at the thought now, reaching up he rubbed his bare neck, “I- Alistair gave some grand speech about something I wasn't paying attention he cut my collar off,” a tear slipped down Dean's cheek, “he said it was the last thing he needs to do, it reminded me of the Dom who didn't want me, the one who gave me to him,” Dean looked up, “he cut away the last piece of Cas I had and I- I didn't, there was nothing I could do.” 

Dean slumped down, the feeling washing over him again, the defeat, despair, thinking that Cas wasn't going to want him or doesn't, and he's just being nice sat heavy in the back of his mind. 

“Dean, son, I know Castiel, and of all my children, he has the biggest heart. That boy,” Cain smiled, “doesn't just love you. He is in love with you. Those are two very different things. I also know that you are in love with Castiel. I have never seen love like yours; believe me, when I sway, Castiel won't be mad at you,” Cain explained. 

“I just feel like I could have fought harder,” Dean replied, looking up at Cain. 

“You did what you could,” Dr. Walsh reminded him.

Dean nodded, saying he would try to remember that. They talked for a bit longer. Cain stayed until the end of the session wanting to make sure Dean was ok; it was intense for Dean to talk about his feeling; Cain knew that wanting to show the Sub as much love as he showed his kids. As they walked to the car, Dean asked if he knew what Cas was up to that he would be gone all day. Cain shook his head, saying he didn't tell him; they would have to wait for him to get back home. 

*********************

Cas watched as Alistair made his way back into the house he was now staying in; he thought he was smart throwing the cops off his trail, but Charlie was too good finding all of his records. The house was smaller than the one Cas had found Dean in, but it was still a good size. Cas smile,d knowing Alistair was alone in the house. He felt awful leaving Dean to go to therapy alone, but he knew that his father would be there for Dean if he needed someone to help relax him. 

He watched the man come and go as if the police weren't looking for him, someone had to report that they had seen him, he was all over the news. Cas shook his head, trying to stay calm as the sun began to set. He knew this would end. He was going to get his revenge on the Dom. he exited his car, walking confidently up to the door and pressing the doorbell. He waited to listen to the shuffle of feet coming towards the door. He purposely turned his head, so when the other man looked through the peephole, all he saw was a mess of black hair. 

“I don't want anything you are selling,” the nasally voice said through a crack in the door. 

Cas laughed as he turned towards the door, shoving it as hard as he could, knocking Alistair back as the wood hit him in the face, disoriented and crawling along the floor; Cas shut the front door slowly, following Alistair he desperately tried to get away. 

“You can't call anyone; you are wanted by the cops,” Cas taunted. 

“I'll pay you,” Alistair replied quickly. 

Cas thought about it tapping his finger to his lip; he smiled as he looked down at Alistair, “No,” he replied. 

Alistair scrambled to his feet, running down the hall, making his way into a room and locking the door; Cas laughed as he tried the door handle figuring the coward locked it, pulling out his lock pick made quick work of the lock he was careful when he opened the door remembering what Dean said about Alistair being fond of the cane. He didn't disappoint. Cas was ready to grab the other man's wrist as it came down. The look of shock on his face was priceless. Cas smiled before throwing a punch connecting with Alistair's jaw sending making him stumble a bit; he came back throwing punches at Cas, connecting a few times before Cas regained the upper hand. 

Cas got Alistair to the floor, punching him repeatedly in the face until the man was knocked out; he dragged him out of the room, knowing he had to have some type of playroom set up. Cas dragged him into the room when he found it, shackling the man to the D-ring attached to the wall. He headed out to the porch sitting on the stoop, waiting for the police to show up. Cas stood up when the police car pulled up in front of the house. The officers got out, looking around as they were walking up the steps. 

  
“He’s at the end of the hall,” Cas said, pointing over his shoulder. 

“This is the guy who kidnapped that Sub?” one of the officers asked. 

“Yes, my Sub and boyfriend,” Cas replied, expecting to get arrested. 

The officers nodded to each other, “Get out of here; you were gone by the time we got here.” 

Cas looked at the office, “thank you,” he said before heading down the steps to his car. The drive didn't seem too long before he knew it he was pulling down the dirt road leading to the house the porch light on, he got out opened the door, not releasing how late it was as he made his way up the steps to his bedroom, Dean was curled up in the bed Cas smiled down at him knowing that he was going to be safe. 

Dean sighed when Cas reached down and carded his finger through his hair; he blinked and rubbed his eyes, “Cas, you're back,” he said, looking up at his Dom. 

“You comfortable to shower with me?” Cas asked, needing Dean to be close to him. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Dean replied, sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Cas stood and walked out of the room down to the bathroom. Dean following close behind, “What the fuck happened to you?” Dean questioned when Cas turned on the light. 

Cas smiled, remembering what happened, “I found Alistair and kicked his ass,” he replied, turning the shower on. 

Dean leaned against the closed door letting out a sigh as he took in what Cas hand just told him. Cas turned his brow furrowed, tilting his head to the side as he does when he is concerned. Dean reassured him that he was ok; it was just a lot to take in; they both jumped when a knock on the door came. 

“When you are don't I need to talk to you,” Cain called through the door. 

“We will out soon,” Cas replied. 

They showered fairly quickly, Dean tending to Cas’s wounds before they went to the bedroom to get dress and heading down to the living room to talk to Cain. The older man raised an eyebrow spotting the state of his youngest son, black eye, busted lip, a bunch of scrapes, and bruises. 

“I take it, you know,” Cain said as Cas and Dean sat down on the couch across from him. 

“Yes,” Cas replied, taking Dean's hand.

Cain sighed and leaned forward, “Do you have any idea how stupid that was? What if something happened to you?” he bit out, trying not to yell. 

Cas looked up at his dad. He hadn't thought about that; he just wanted justice for Dean. The police were dragging their feet. Who knew when Alistair was going to get caught? He wanted to speed up the process, “I wanted to kill him for what he did to Dean,” he snapped back. 

Dean looked at Cas. That was the first time he expressed how he really felt about what happened, “Cas, why didn't you tell me what you were doing?” he asked. 

“You would try to talk me out of it; it would have worked. I failed to protect you,” Cas replied, looking at Dean. 

“I don't blame you, Cas,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Dean; he did know what to say. Cas just figured some part of Dean blamed him for letting Alistair take him. Maybe that was just how he felt, “I'm sorry,” he said, looking at his father and then Dean.

“Don't do stupid shit again,” Cain replied, “Get some sleep. We will talk more about this later. 

Dean and Cas headed back up to their bedroom; walking in first, Dean swung around and pushed Cas up against the door once it was closed, pressing a soft kiss to the man's mouth, careful of where it was cute. Cas smiled, kissing back leading Dean towards the bed, careful they didn't trip as they kissed. They broke away for a second, Cas pressing his forehead to Dean's breathing deeply. 

“Cas,” Dean whispered. 

Cas smiled, turning Dean, so his back was pressed to Cas’s chest, nuzzling his neck as he leaned his head to the side, reaching back running his fingers through Cas’s hair. He took a chance lifting Dean's shirt over his head; he smiled when the other man didn't shy away from him, pulling Dean close running his hand up and down his chest feeling every inch of his skin beneath his fingertips, missing how soft Dean was, his skin perfect covered in freckles. 

“Are you ok?” Cas whispered, kissing along Dean's neck. 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean moaned. 

Cas reached down a bit further over the top of Dean's sweat pants, rubbing his hand over the clothed cock, smiling into the man's neck, feeling how hard he was getting. Dean's sighed, his head rolling to the side as Cas slid his hand into the waistband. 

“Cas, please,” Dean said as Cas continued to gently stroke him. 

“On the bed,” Cas whispered. 

Dean moved quickly, climbing onto the bed as Cas stripped, laying on his back as the Dom climbed on top of him, kissing his way down Dean's chest, stopping to play with his nipples. Listening to Dean's attempt to keep quiet was music to Cas’s ears; he loved the feeling of making Dean squirm with pleasure, making him cum several times before cumming himself; he was starting to think he may have a pleasure kink as he took Dean into his mouth. 

“Oh, Fuck,” Dean cried out as softly as he could. 

The musky scent that was his love made Cas dizzy with lust wanting nothing more than to bury himself deep inside the man beneath him. Still, he also wanted to take his time working their way back up to where they were before the asshole took Dean away. Cas moaned when Dean reached down and tugged on his hair, popping off licking and sucking Dean's balls into his mouth. Looking up at Dean's eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure that Cas was giving him made him almost cum. Pushing Dean's legs up, he dove in liking making sure his hole was sloppy with spit. Before moving to the drawer to grab the bottle of lube, much to Dean's protest. 

“Sh, I got you,” Cas soothed, making sure he and Dean were properly lubed up. 

Sliding in gently, they both sighed, enjoying the feeling; Dean opened his eyes, looking up at Cas, and smiled, “Move,” he said. 

Starting a slow pace, rocking back and forth, enjoying the intimacy of it, until Dean told him to speed up; it was too long until he was begging Cas to let him cum the pace wasn't fast enough. Cas kissed up, getting up on his knees adjusting Dean; he started moving faster, making Dean call out his name. Cas reached down, stroking Dean as he thrust in and out, making him cum, clenching down tight around Cas causing him to cum. 

“I needed that,” Dean smiled as Cas pulled out.

“Be right back,” Cas said, rushing to the bathroom to grab a washrag, hurrying back into the room. Dean was staring up at the ceiling. 

“You ok?” Cas asked, cleaning the cum off of Dean's stomach. 

“Better than ok,” Dean replied, rubbing his eye, “Thank you for what you did to Alistair.” 

“Anything for you,” Cas replied, climbing into bed, pulling Dean into his arms, drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Dean splashed water on his face. Today was the day he was going to tell Cas everything that happened with Alistair; he was terrified, not knowing if Cas was going to dump him right then and there, meaning he would have to go back to his dad, who he never heard from again since the day he found out that Cain was Dean's new familial Dom, not that it mattered to him his dad never met any of his needs since his mom passed anyway. 

Today was also the day Dean was going to ask Cas for a new collar; he was terrified that Cas would say no since he “lost” the last one. Taking one more deep breath, he left the bathroom, heading down the stairs and out to the porch where Cas said he would be reading. It was one of the many things Dean loved about his Dom; he didn't need to talk to fill the void. The quiet was comfortable, not forced. Nothing needed to be exchanged to enjoy each other. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said when he heard the screen door open. 

“How did you know it was me?” Dean asked, walking onto the porch. 

“We are the only ones home,” Cas smiled, setting his book down. 

Dean nodded and chuckled a bit, taking a seat next to Cas, trying to figure out where to start, “Cas, I gotta tell you about Alistair and what happened,” he finally said after a few minutes. 

Cas nodded, waited patiently for Dean to start telling him. Dean ran his hands up and down his pants, starting at the beginning when he was first kidnapped all the way up to when Cas saved him, “i want a new collar, but I was worried that you would be mad,” he said, not looking at his Dom. 

Cas nodded but didn't say anything, “I'm not mad at you for any of it,” he said, getting up and heading into the house, coming out a few moments later before Dean coils say anything, “I bought this a few weeks ago, I have been waiting for you to ask.” Cas handed Dean a velvet box. 

Dean hesitated until Cas told him to take it; he slowly opened the box, spotting a daytime collar similar to the one that Cas had originally bought him with a few improvements, “Thanks,” he smiled, handing it to Cas to put on him. 

“I want you to know, I will always love you no matter what,” Cas said as he placed the collar around Dean's neck. 

“I love you too, Sir,” Dean replied, touching the collar gently, feeling better than he had said something. 

They sat on the porch enjoying each other happy they were on the same page when it came to their relationship; Cas was more open about his mom's death, Dean had found him a few times in the backfield crying, he sat with him in silence letting Cas grieve in the way he needed to with everything that happened on top of losing his mom Dean was surprised that Cas kept it together as well as he did. 

“Sir, When is Cain supposed to get back?” Dean asked. 

“Not for a while,” Cas smiled, holding his hand out to Dean. 

********************

  
  


“I swear if Naomi treats me the way she did when we first started,” Dean said, shaking his head as they packed their bags to head back to school. 

“She won't, I promise, besides not too many people come already paired,” Cas said with a smile laying on the bed as Dean packed the rest of the stuff they needed. 

Cas patted the bed next to him, “What are you worried about? Really?” he asked when Dean sat down. 

Dean rubbed his face, “Another Alistair,” he replied, looking down at his hands. 

Cas nodded they had talked about this in Dean last therapy session, the fear that the same thing would happen again, “i promise I will do a better job of protecting you, and this time Naomi will take reports of harassment seriously instead of asking for witnesses,” he said sitting up to reassure Dean that he would be protected. 

Dean nodded and looked up at Cas, “Thank you, Sir.”

The following morning Cain helped the boys pack the trunk with their belongings. He was going to miss them being home; he had gotten used to the noise, “Dad, we will be back for the holidays,” Cas smiled as they pulled up to the airport. 

“I know, but it's not the same,” Cain said, parking, getting out to help the boys unload their luggage. 

Dean smiled. He knew that John was more than happy to ship him off to Miss Dahlias; it was nice to know that he would be missed. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that they were about to board a plane, heading to the desk, dropping off the stuff they couldn't carry on, and then waiting. 

“Dean, you aren't breathing,” Cas commenting not looking up from his book. 

“I don't understand why we can't drive,” Dean replied, running a hand over his face. 

Cas put his book down, looking over at his sub, “Because it's a three-day drive,” he replied like Dean was insane for suggesting it. 

Dean mumbled something about that wasn't that bad of a drive, sticking his earbuds back in his ears and closing his eyes; Cas picked his book back up, wishing there was something he could do to help Dean with his fear of flying. Cas was sure that Dean was going to break his hand as they entered the plane. He did his best to soothe his boyfriend. 

They got settled, Dean humming Metallica to calm himself as the plan prepared to head down the runway; Cas took his hand telling Dean that everything was going to be fine and they would land soon and not have to deal with flying again until November, which in truth was not a calming thought for poor Dean. Finally, the plane landed. Dean couldn't get off fast enough once again, leaving Cas in the dust as they headed to luggage claim. 

“I think we should talk to your doctor about the flying anxiety; maybe he will figure something out,” Cas suggested grabbing the suitcase off the belt. 

“I take enough meds; I don't wanna add another one,” Dean grumbled, grabbing the final case. 

“Maybe he can think of something else to help; there is no harm in asking,” Cas commented as they made their way out of the airport to the waiting car. 

Dean sighed, saying fine he would talk to Dr. Walsh when they did a Zoom check next week. Cas smiled, taking Dean's bags and loading them into the trunk. The ride to the school was quiet as they both thought about the years ahead of them. As they pulled up to the house, Charlie was waiting on the porch; she rushed down when she spotted Dean getting out of the car. 

“Hey, Charlie,” Dean laughed as she hugged him. 

“I'm so happy you came back,” Charlie replied, letting go and hugging Cas, “come on, your room is ready.”

Dean looked at Cas, who shrugged; they were already paired. It made sense that they didn't have to go through the pairing process; Cas asked if anything had changed since they left. 

“Naomi resigned, but we all know she was fired for not taking Alistair's harassment seriously,” Charlie replied as they headed into the house. 

“Who is in charge?” Dean asked, looking around spotting a few people talking. 

“Meg and I are until we find a replacement,” Charlie replied, handing them their keys.

Dean smiled as they reached the top of the steps, following Cas to their room; he was happy he was back. This was easier than he thought. It was also nice to know that Naomi wasn't there. 

***************

Cas took a deep breath. It was graduation day two years he and Dean had worked hard to get their certificate, saying they had gone through the proper training to make everything official. 

“Sir, are you ready?” Dean asked, stepping out of the bathroom. 

“You look amazing,” Cas replied, smiling at Dean. 

He was wearing the new corset vest in navy and black with a black button-up and slacks with dress shoes that Dean said pinched his feet, but it was only for a little bit, so he kept them on. Dean blushed. After three years of being with Cas, he still was unable to accept that the man loved to compliment him. 

“Come on, Cain is waiting,” Dean said, walking past his Dom, his cheeks a bit flushed. 

Cas followed. He loved watching Dean walk in front of him, enjoying the view as they passed the other students, most of which didn't understand why Dean and Cas were so special. It caused some drama for a bit. Most of them got over it, getting to know the two. The ceremony was long even though there were only ten people it still took too long for Cas’s liking, his whole family came to watch his brothers and father beamed with pride, John, however, was nowhere to be seen but Dean didn't care he was happy that Cas was with him that's all he needed. 

Cain insisted they head to the restaurant that he and their mother went to when they graduated, what he didn't tell his boys that it was the same place he proposed to Collette at. Dean sat close to Cas as they loaded into the limo Cain had got for them. 

“I'm sorry your dad didn't show,” Cain said to Dean as the limo began to move. 

Dean shrugged, “It's fine. He wasn't the same after mom died,” he replied looking down at his hands. 

“Still, he should have been here for you,” Cain replied. 

No one said anything else about John; they talked about how the final year went and how intense the classes were; Naomi's replacement was a kind woman named Missouri who was more welcoming than Naomi had been. As they pulled up to the restaurant Cas kissed the side of Dean's head. 

They ordered food, talking while they ate about where the boys were going to work and all of that now, they were officially done with school. Dean shrugged. He figured he would be working at the garage his dad's friends owned he never thought he would find a Dom while at school. Cas knew his father wanted him to work at the farm with him doing the books and online orders now that they were offering them. Cain offered Dean a job working for him he was sure that he could find something that fell in line with Dean's skill set. 

“I, um-” Cas cleared his throat and turned his body towards Dean, “Dean, I um- I love you, I never want to lose you or be away from you so,” he cleared his throat again taking a sip of water, “Will you marry me?” he finally managed to get out pulling a small box with a thin silver band inside. 

Dean laughed and looked at the box, “Seriously, you wanna marry me?” he questioned. 

“Yeah, I wanna marry you,” Cas said sounding a bit nervous wondering if Dean would say no. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and pulled a small box from his pocket, “I had the same idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading. 
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Kudos are always welcome. Please do not leave rude comments. 
> 
> I use Grammarly and set it to INFORMAL so I can use slang and contractions. It also allows for some bending in the writing rules.


End file.
